Grim reaper
by VannuroRB
Summary: After his town was destroyed in a brutal attack, Yugi meets up with an unusual wild boy named Yami, but then he soon realises that he is pulled into something bigger then greed for power. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, fantasy and stuff.
1. Dark powers

Heh…ehehe…well…umm…hehehe…I like magic…and umm…uhh…

Enjoy!

Hopefully!

Maybe!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Dark powers<p>

A howling wind swooped over the empty grounds around the fortress; the guards looked around at the empty spaces making sure no enemy intruded at the very crucial moment that held deep within the fortresses belly. Kenshin was sat in his blood red throne, his fingers tapping the cold gold arm as he waited, and waited and waited. His patience was growing thin, and with the royal army pressing on them and ready to dethrone him, he didn't have time to waste and wait for hope.

Just then the large doors boomed open, catching his attention as his right hand man walked closer, his blood red robe turning darker as he walked closer to the throne and gave a small bow out of respect.

'I have done it' He whispered and dug his hand in a small bag before taking out a black choker.

Its deep black colour sunk in with the dark walls and floor, small engravings were carved into the side of it all the way round to the fastening, on the front was a small jewel. It was held in a silver holder while it gazed at everything; small light trickled through and made its dark seem more like a smoky purple colour. Kenshin stood up and eager hurried over, his hands were already outstretched and reached for the choker, he held it up in the air and observed its dark beauty from afar before slipping it around his throat to put on. Though it seemed too tight for him-pulling at it slightly to make it loosen up-he smiled and gave a small chuckle at his victory before turning to his man.

'And the holder?' He queried with a raised brow of suspicion.

The man gave a small smile, knowing he had done right 'Destroyed' He answered 'He tried to fight back, so we showed him who is boss'.

'Excellent' He hummed and walked around, his hand stroking over the jewel before sharply turning to him 'How about a test run?'

'The royal army is still in their base' The man explained 'Do you think we'll have enough strength to conquer them so far?'

He let out a loud laugh, making his man look up in confusion-fear mixing in in case he had suggested the wrong thing to his leader. Kenshin only brush some of his black hair behind his ear and hummed, turning to the map to observe it. Red marks indicated towns, cities anywhere that held people he could slaughter or use as slaves, blue marks indicated his worldwide search, he hummed before tapping on a small red mark near their base.

'What's this place like?' He questioned.

'It's very small sir' He answered and shuffled closer so he didn't have to shout at him across the room 'Only a small handful of people live there; about sixty or seventy'.

Kenshin hummed in thought before tapping it again 'They will be our test. We'll destroy everything; their homes, their shops everything, we need more workers anyway to oil the machines. Send word to everyone then, we'll be attacking tonight'.

'Yes sir' He gave a small bow and left his leader on his own then.

Kenshin glanced back at the map, letting his hand stroke over the jewel before he looked down at it 'Now…let's see what damage you can do, eh?'

* * *

><p>Yugi's eyes snapped open, he looked around his night taken room and sat up, sweat running down his entire body as he shakily panted. Yugi's small body quaked with fear after his dream, he felt like he had been standing in the same room; hearing every word, seeing every detail, even the horrid smell of oil seemed too real. He pushed himself out of his bed, his shorts and shirt were soaked through from his sweating and made it uncomfortable to move around, but he wasn't going to stop himself.<p>

He walked to the window and glanced up to the starry night sky, only a few dark clouds floated by and the stars offered a slight reassurance to Yugi. He gave a small smile and wiped the sweat of his forehead as he calmed down, he then looked out across his home; a small town with sixty or more people living in it. It was a quiet, small and peaceful town, but Yugi liked it like that. It made the bustling cities look ridiculous.

Yugi then heard a roar which made his body shiver but looked out into the distance, squinting his eyes to look closely through the night mist. He couldn't make out what it was, but he knew it was big and dangerous, and that it could spout out fire far into the air.

A flood of panic washed over Yugi as he backed away from the window and scrambled to the door, opening it he came to the hallway.

'Grandpa!' Yugi cried out before there was a forceful shake and an echoing boom followed by louds screams from the other people in the village.

Yugi's grandfather left his room then, seeing the fear struck Yugi and looked around as another shake spread over the land 'Yugi? What's going on?'

'We're under attack grandpa! Come on!' He grabbed his elders hand and pulled him down the stairs and out onto the streets.

Everyone was fleeing, or trying to; homes were set ablaze and people were running for their lives as soldiers were spreading out and catching any healthy people before dragging them off screaming. Yugi held tight to his grandfather's hand and pulled him into a run, but being so old he couldn't run as fast as Yugi's young and springy legs could so he had to try and make sure his grandfather could keep up while remaining out of harm.

Yugi turned to the backstreets of his home, knowing his way around them he could weave his grandfather through the backstreet maze and hope they could reach safety soon. But as soon as they turned a corner into the backstreets they found even more danger.

Climbing over the tops of houses was a large dragon, it's scales a light orange colour while it's head was dark brown, spikes running down it's spine until it came to a club like tail. It gave a hum when it spotted Yugi and his grandfather and gave a loud roar towards them, Yugi did the only rational thing and pushed his grandfather out of the way before jumping out of the way as fire spread from the dragon 's mouth and onto the street below, burning everything in its way in an instant.

Yugi scrambled up and tried to find his grandfather over the flames, but the heat only distorted the scene and he couldn't see his grandfather.

'Grandpa!' Yugi called out as tears built in his eyes 'Grandpa!'

Yugi heard a growl and looked up to see the dragon clawing at the house nearest to Yugi and it pulled apart, Yugi covered his head as debris fell over him and he pushed himself to get out under the falling objects. The dragon spotted Yugi under the small moving debris and reached down to try and grabbed him with his teeth, Yugi quickly picked up a torn piece from a wooden support and thrust up into the dragon's mouth. It gave a shrilled scream as it pulled away and shook it's head, the wood having pierced deep through the top of its mouth and through to the outside. Yugi winced at the pouring blood but pushed himself to run away as the dragon was distracted, darting into the nearby woods and hiding behind a tree, he panted heavily and clutched himself but shivered when he heard a familiar growl.

The dragon moved its head in between the trees and took large breaths to smell Yugi out, blood still running down its mouth and out from in between its teeth from its wound. Yugi hugged himself tightly and put a hand over his mouth to quieten his breathing in hope he would not be found.

But then the dragon took back its head and with a loud roar-which made Yugi cover his ears at how loud it was-made its way back to the town to destroy more houses and chase more innocent people.

In a state of fear Yugi got up on his feet and fled into the woods, his legs running faster and faster as he pushed back small branches and jumped over fallen logs until he could go no more and collapsed out of exhaustion. Small tears ran down his face as he sobbed lightly, his arms using the last bit of strength to pull him under a large fern to curl up under. The distant echoes of the booms and roars caught up with Yugi, it tore his soul in half to hear them, his mind imaging what was happening to the people he had lived with, to his grandfather and best friend. And he had just run away, he was a coward, and he deserved to be found and killed for abandoning his family and friends to death. That thought only made him cry more, and more until he was brought into a deep sleep, curled up in a small ball and hoped that somehow everything would make itself right again.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Yeah I know, it's corny, I only know how to write corny crap so deal with it.

I guess I best start planning ahead…phew…

Review if you like!


	2. Yami

Ah, now how can I make this a hundred times better?

By introducing a sexy character perhaps?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Yami<p>

Bird songs echoed around the woods while the trees creaked and groaned at their age, small trickles of light passed through the leaves of the canopy, the green foliage lighting up at the day touch to the forest below. Yugi gave a small groan as his body uncurled at the heat the forest created; glad he had shade under the fern, he nuzzled his arms cutely before a fly buzzed annoyingly around his ear and forced his eyes open to swat it away.

Blinking lightly at his bright green surroundings Yugi slithered his way out from his hidings to look around. Yugi's eyes absorbed the glittering surroundings, rather liking the lost and forgotten woodland settings, but his memories as to why he was there made him remember he shouldn't be enjoying things. Yugi looked around at the repeating scenery, he bit his lip lightly as a thought struck him.

Where should he go?

Going back home didn't seem logical since he had no home to go to, he needed help so another town, only he wasn't sure where he was or how deep he had ran into the forest. He looked around again, he wasn't even sure which way was north or south, there wasn't a way he could find help.

Yugi then twitched as he heard something snap and birds fluttering in fear, Yugi shivered as he looked around as sweat started to go down the back of his neck. Yugi had never been in the woods before, mainly because of the stories of murderers living deep into the woods; Yugi swallowed a thick lump at the thought of discovering one of the murderers.

'H-Hello?' Yugi called out in hope the person was friendly, when no answer came to him Yugi burst into a sprint and began running again.

He only wanted to run forwards, away from whoever-or whatever-was behind him. Snarls caught up with him which made Yugi skid to a stop as he looked around, a pack of silver looking wolves ran after Yugi and when he stopped they quickly circled him, snarling and snapping their teeth at him. Yugi looked at the pack-about ten or more-trying to keep his body in the middle of the circle while staring at each of their brown eyes. Yugi then swiftly bent down to pick up a branch, holding it tightly in his hands he swung it at the wolves which only made them growl more, one lunged at Yugi and bit hard in the branch. Yugi squeaked and shook it off so it rolled onto its side, Yugi then made a quick break for it, running again into the woods as the wolves chased after him with a howl.

Yugi ran on ahead even with a painful stitch forming in his side, he pushed on ahead until he found himself running into a dead end; the floor had fallen and created a small cliff in a round shape like a lake had once been there but had dried up. Yugi panicked and did his best to try and climb up it but failed and ended up falling back down, Yugi then twitched when he heard a growl and turned to see the wolves had boxed him in to his death; Yugi slid down to his feet and covered his face praying that something would happen.

Yugi then heard a loud bark and a yelp from the wolves, making Yugi peek through his fingers to see another dog fighting off the wolves-or at least trying to-it was pure white as well so Yugi could tell it from the other grey wolves. The dog yelped in pain as the wolves brutally bit into its legs and sides but it managed to keep a tough fight going, a long howl passed from one of the wolves before it collapsed with an arrow poking out of its side.

Yugi blinked as several more arrows hit other wolves and bringing them down dead, combined with raining arrows and the dog that wouldn't give up the wolves took their chance to flee, Yugi was sure he would do the same seeing as he had no idea where the arrows came from himself.

Yugi then squeaked as a man skidded down the wall and hurried over to the bleeding animal, he kneeled by it and checked a badly wounded leg, holding it up slightly his hand pushed back the fur softly and hummed.

'It's going to be okay Kazu' He whispered reassuringly and stroked by its ear 'You were pretty brave'.

Yugi then relaxed and let his legs slid out; it caught the males' attention as he turned to face Yugi. He couldn't believe how young this man was-merely a few years older than Yugi was-nor could he believe how handsome the man looked; he had large hair of black with crimson tips and blonde bangs, he was fairly broad in his arms-or at least what Yugi could see from his shirt, Yugi ended up tilting his head at the males' clothes, they look new yet they had scratches and dirt marks like they had been worn for a long time. They matched the dirt marks on his arms he received. There was only one thing that made Yugi stare longingly at him, his dark crimson eyes; they were so deep and captivating, Yugi was sure he could see right through the male if he got close enough, but right now all he could see was the red eyes fixed on him.

The male then stood up, breaking Yugi from his fantasy as he approached and held his hand out to Yugi 'You okay?' He asked in a deep baritone voice.

Yugi nodded and was pulled up onto his feet which made him shake, he smiled at the male, perhaps it was his mysterious and alluring presence that made him so pleasing to be around 'I-I'm fine now…t-thank you'.

'No, thank you' He pulled a small smile of his own that should his achievement as he walked over to the dead hounds and began to bound their feet together 'You just helped me get some new fur for the winter'.

'Oh…umm…no problem…'

He finished binding them altogether and hung the ropes over his shoulder, Yugi then realised that on his other shoulder was a bow and clump of arrows, but despite not seeing them Yugi could've guessed it was him. Yugi fiddled with his hands as the male talked to the dog about leaving 'U-Umm…c-could you help?'

He then stood up, turning quite serious 'Depends. What do you want?'

'I-I don't know where the next town is…I-I'm lost…c-could you tell me where to go?'

'Even better, I'll show you'.

Yugi felt a wash of relief go over him as he sighed 'Thank you so much'.

'On once condition' Yugi then tilted his head 'You carry Kazu. He's hurt pretty bad'.

Yugi blinked before hearing a whine from the dog and looked at it, he would've refused the idea as he wasn't sure a strong person to carry a large dog like that, but seeing the animal in pain his heart dripped in sadness 'O-Okay'.

'Alright, you best keep up, we have to be quick'.

Yugi nodded and walked over to the dog, he held his hand out gently to let the black nose sniff his scent deeply before allowing Yugi to pick him up. The dog was indeed heavy, and Yugi had a hard time keeping his arms hooked around the canine, Kazu seemed happy for the ride and licked Yugi's face roughly which made the teen giggle.

'Eww Kazu stop' Yugi pleaded through his giggle's 'It tickles'.

Yugi then began to move and caught up at the male as he watched his dog's happy attitude 'Huh…Kazu doesn't like strangers much'.

Yugi gave a smile 'I'm good with animals' Yugi couldn't help but glance up at the male as they walked along, noticing how taller he was then Yugi 'I'm Yugi by the way'.

'Yami' Yami replied and shifted his shoulder lightly to stop the rope cutting into him.

* * *

><p>The two walked through the woods what seemed ages, Yugi judged by the strain in his legs, but he was carrying a large dog that seemed to have decided to groom his hair as they walked. Yami hardly spoke to the teen as he dragged the wolves along, didn't stop for Yugi either as he stopped to rest his legs for a few seconds; he may have been mysterious but he wasn't a very social human.<p>

Yami then stopped at a tree and turned to it, he dragged the dead wolves over to a hole between two roots and pushed them inside then turning back to Yugi 'Kazu'.

The dog gave a bark and wriggled in Yugi's arms, the teen squeaked and quickly but the dog down as it also slid into the hole 'After you Yugi'.

'U-Umm…w-where does it lead to?' Yugi questioned with a tilt of his head, knowing that it couldn't possibly lead to another town-if it did he would be very surprised.

'My home' Yami replied.

'I-I said to the next town!'

'It's going to rain, we'll wait here until it passes understood?'

Yugi frowned, not liking how his voice had become ordering and they barely knew each other 'How do you know it's going to rain?' Yugi probed.

'I think the question should be; how do you know it's not going to rain? Only a fool would not know that it's going to rain'.

'Hey!'

'So do you want to come inside in the dry? Because I'll be more than happy to leave you out here and catch something'.

Yugi moved his aching feet towards the hole, making sure Yami saw his scowl on his face "So rude" Yugi thought before crawling into the hole and squeaking when he slid down it.

He came to a stop when his feet hit the bunch of wolves; he brushed himself off and stood up looking around the small home that had been made under the tree.

It looked more or less like an ordinary home except made to fit under a tree; there was a table with a few chairs surrounding it and items scattered over the table, a box in the corner used for storage and where Kazu sat next to was a pile of pelts which made Yugi shudder. Other smaller holes that people couldn't fit through were used as windows as cloths hung aside to let light in.

Yugi smiled at how warm and cosy it felt-despite it being underground-but as soon as he was about to walk around Yami slid in and kicked his legs accidentally, making Yugi fall over and land on top of Yami with a groan. Yugi crimsoned heavily and sat up, staring at the frown on the other males eyes.

'I-I'm so sorry' Yugi apologised.

'Can't you move quicker?' Yami spat as he pushed Yugi off him and stood up, he then took the wolves and dragged them to the table before turning to Kazu 'Kazu, let's clean you up first'.

Kazu watched patiently as Yami picked up a bucket of water and brought it over to the dog, then soaking a small cloth before washing the blood away in its fur as it whimpered slightly. Yugi stood up and brushed the dirt from his own clothes, he gave Yami a small frown before looking around the den again; what was he supposed to do in someone's underground home?

'Make yourself at home' Yami spoke making Yugi squeak, it became unnerving that Yami was guessing what Yugi was thinking, and guessing right.

'Uhh…s-sure' Yugi sidled past the dead canines before pulling out a chair and sitting down, watching Yami soothe his dog and wrap a small bandage around it's leg to help the wound 'I-It's quite nice here'.

'Bet you've never been in a woodland home eh?' Yami gave a faint chuckle as he stroked Kazu's head and left him to groom himself.

'N-No but…i-it's still nice' Yugi played with his shorts lightly as he looked around 'Got a…cosy feel to it. How long have you been living here?'

Yami hummed in thought as he took the water away from the dog and put it aside 'About…ten years or so'.

'Wow, so you must've been living like this as a kid then?'

'Uh huh'.

'That sounds…a little risky' Yugi tilted his head 'Don't you have a family?'

'Don't have one, don't need one' Yami then looked up when he heard rumbling and started to untie the cloths and put them over the holes 'Sounds like a big rainstorm'.

Yugi gave a small smile as he watched Yami hurry around the small burrow, wishing he could offer help but he wasn't sure if there were particular ways to do things around his home-or if Yami would even accept it.

'What about you Yugi?' Yami asked as he finished the last one and turned to him 'You have a family?'

'Only my grandpa' Yugi then thought back to his grandfather and hung his head 'O-Or I did…I-I don't know…'

'You don't know?' Yami raised his brow suspiciously and moved over to the box to rummage around 'How can you not know?'

'I…m-my town was attacked' Yugi explained and curled his legs up slightly as he thought back to the previous night 'And…I-I escaped but…I-I left my grandfather behind…'

'You left him behind? What are you a wimp?'

'Yes!' Yugi cried as tears began to fall down his face 'I was too scared to help the people I love! I know that! I wish I was dead because it's eating me up inside! I don't want to be scared! I never do! I just…can't do anything!'

Yugi then hung his head as he sobbed into his hands, Yami rolled his eyes and took the small knife from the box and stood in front of Yugi 'Oi'.

Yugi lifted his head weakly from his hands, his eyes glistening as fresh tears spewed from his eyes and danced down his cheeks. Yami only stared at Yugi's crying self, and Yugi could see an earnest essence in his eyes 'Y-Yes?'

'Are you squeamish?'

Yugi blinked in confusion 'P-Pardon?'

'Do you mind watching gutting of animals and stuff?' Yami hinted as he pointed his knife at the wolves 'If you don't then you best turn away now and cover your ears'.

Yugi nodded and took the chair he sat on and dragged it to the other side of the room so he wasn't near Yami and sat facing the wall, when Yami saw that Yugi had his hands over his ears and was staring fixed at the wall he took out one of the wolves before starting to cut into it.

Yugi didn't dare turn to see if Yami had finished or not, without sound or sight Yugi just depended on Yami to show him he was finished. Yugi's eyes circled around the small view he had as he slowly stopped himself crying, he could see the rain had become heavier outside as a cloth covering a small hole flapped slightly in the howling winds that raged outside; Yugi only then realised that the rain was not entering the small holes, or even the entrance that was so large that a flood could run down it. Yugi bit his lip and kept that thought present in his mind; he'd ask Yami when he finished cutting up the wolves.

Yugi rocked himself slightly on his chair to keep him distracted while he waited; he then looked at Kazu who seemed to bark at Yugi's rocking, the teen gave a small smile at the dog and stopped his rocking so looked around again before his eyes fixed on an object. It was a long grey wooden staff, thin at the bottom yet thick at the top where in its clutches it held a pale blue sphere. Yugi hadn't seen a walking stick like it in his life-nor did it look like Yami needed on-Yugi uncovered his ears and made a chance with the squishing noises as he reached out and took the staff in his hands. It was very cold, like a corpse became cold to the touch, and the wood texture was very rough.

'Hey, be careful with that' Yami warned which made Yugi twitch 'That's not a play toy'.

Yugi examined it more carefully before a small smile came to his lips 'A-Are you a sorcerer?'

'No' Yami spat 'That's such a childish term. I'm a Sukai'.

'Sukai?'

'A formal word for sorcerer'.

'Oh' Yugi smiled as he held the staff tightly in his hands and turned to Yami 'I've never-eek!' Yugi spun back around as he caught glimpse of the red wolf body Yami was carving into.

Yami rolled his eyes and continued his work 'Are you dumb or something?'

Yugi looked down 'I-I forgot is all…' Yugi bit his lip 'I-I was going to say…I-I've never met a sor-Sukai before' Yugi kicked his legs idly like a small child would as he put the staff on his lap.

'Are you one of the prejudice bastards that like to hunt me down?' Yami growled lightly.

Yugi blinked and shook his head 'No! Never!'

'Then that's fine. Otherwise I would've kicked you out'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Sounds like you don't have too many friends'.

'Friends? Who needs them? They just corrupt you'.

Yugi frowned again 'They do not! I have the best friend in the world!'

'Oh yeah? And how many times does he tell you to do something you don't want to do?'

'Never!' Yugi lied and bit his lip afterwards, remembering the times his friend had convinced him to play pranks or spy on people which lead to outrage from the said person.

'Hmm…then you're friend must be using you'.

'He isn't!' Yugi hissed 'He'd never do that!'

'You're naïve'.

'And you're cold and heartless! No wonder you don't have anyone with you!'

Yugi then squeaked as the staff was tugged out of his lap, he looked up to see Yami standing by his side, bloody hands grasping the staff while he glared down at the shrinking teen.

'Just remember who's helping you' Yami warned in a low voice before returning to the table.

Yugi felt a shiver down his back "I know that but he doesn't have to be so rude" Yugi looked back over at Yami as he wiped his hands clean and handed Kazu a slice of meat so he could eat it "Yami may look nice on the eyes…but he's certainly anti-social and bad tempered…still, it's better than being with a murderer" Yugi then went wide eyed "Wait…murderers in the woods…and I happen to run into Yami, who is none other than a Sukai? What if he's a murderer!" Yugi then held his head "I'm gonna die anyway!"

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked as he noticed Yugi clutching his hair tightly.

'F-Fine!' Yugi replied rather loudly 'J-Just thinking!'

'You seem to do that a lot' Yami commented as he picked up some more slices of meat 'You hungry?'

'Y-Yeah…'

'Good. I'll start something to eat'.

* * *

><p>Yugi waited a few hours or more for Yami to cook a meal for them over the small portable fire he claimed to have stolen, Yugi kept his eyes firmly on Yami in case of any sudden movements he made. If he was a murderer, Yugi would need to be tough and keep his guard up seeing as Yami had an advantage over Yugi; but knowing that fact was it even worth trying to fight against him?<p>

Yugi then looked up as a plate was offered to him; a slice of cooked meat with potatoes and a boiled egg sat on the dish looking very tasty. Yugi looked at it before taking it in his hands and gazing up at Yami.

'I've never had egg with potatoes before' Yugi commented.

'I thought you might like something you'd recognise' Yami replied and walked over to sit at the table with his own meal, he picked up the meat and bit into it and tearing a piece off.

Yugi bit his lip and looked down at the food "Though I'd like a fork" He thought and tried to figure out how to eat the egg. But as soon as he did he heard a clank and looked down at his feet to see a fork laying there, he looked up at Yami who watched him as he ate.

'For you fancy pants'.

Yugi frowned at the nickname but nonetheless picked the fork up and cleaned it lightly against his shirt before beginning to slice parts off the meat. He stabbed a small strip he managed to cut through and picked it up before looking at it, it was thick with a light brown colour to it, so Yugi presumed it was beef and ate it. He frowned at the tough feel it had in his mouth, and even chewing on it was hard, took him a few minutes just to swallow one strip. Yami however was happily eating half way through it and picking at the other food.

'So…where did you get all this?' Yugi asked curiously 'The potatoes and eggs I mean…'

'I grow my own veg' Yami replied and shrugged 'Pick the fruit, and hunt the rest. Why does that seem odd to you?'

'I-I don't know' Yugi frowned and lightly poked the egg 'S-So this egg…?'

'Not chicken' Yami answered.

'O-Oh…' Yugi bit his lip as he stared at the meat 'And…this isn't beef?'

'Don't be stupid. It's the wolf of course'.

Yugi bit his lip and looked at the food before leaving it 'I-I see…'

Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi's apprehension towards the food 'Don't be such a baby' Yami scolded 'They ain't diseased or anything, they're the same as the food you eat just from different animals'.

Yugi looked down at his food and then back up at Yami seeing him turn to the egg to eat "I guess he is right…and I've already eaten the wolf…" Yugi bit his lip and picked his fork up to cut another slice off before nibbling on it. The thought that he was eating a predator that was going to eat him earlier that day wasn't the happiest feeling he had, but despite it he was hungry, and the wolf meat wasn't going to hurt him.

Yugi then turned to Yami 'Umm…what did you do with the rest of it then?' Yugi dared to ask.

Yami nodded to the pelts he had as his mouth was full and Yugi spotted familiar grey fur 'Took the fur for warmth for the winter' Yami explained before nodding to a small bag that had developed a red patch which made Yugi's stomach turn as he guessed what was in it 'Meat and other good organs for food. And other bits and bobs for useful things'.

'I-I see…s-so you like to umm…use everything yes?'

'Yes. I try not to waste any of it'.

'Good…I guess…'

Yami rolled his eyes at Yugi's comment and pulled back the cloth to look outside 'Hmm…rain stopped'.

'Really? After all this time?'

'Yes Yugi, storms can go on for hours' Yugi pouted slightly at the way he treated the teen but couldn't argue against him 'Looks a little too late to go out walking, guess that means you're staying here with me'.

Yugi squeak 'D-Do I have to?' Yugi stammered the thought of sleeping with Yami who could easily slice his neck open was not a pleasing thought.

'It's no dream for me either' Yami mumbled and finished the food and pushed the plate aside 'If we go now we'll be walking around the woods at night which will be dangerous and you'll whine about resting no doubt, so we'll go in the morning when it's bright and early, okay?'

Yugi nodded and looked around as he slowly ate some more, he then noticed something about Yami's home; there was no bed 'Uhh…Yami…where am I going to sleep?'

'I'll sort something out, don't worry' Yami reassured as he stood up and moved around his home.

Yugi managed to finish his meal up quickly, rather enjoying the wild meal Yami had cooked up for him. He gave a small satisfied sigh but squeaked as Yami took the plate off him and pointed to the floor, Yugi blinked but followed his finger to see a pelt blanket with a scrunched up pelt to make like a pillow.

'I'm sleeping on the floor?' Yugi questioned.

'Hey, think of it like a sleepover' Yami retorted and moved over to the table to put the plate down 'Now rest, you look like you could do with some'.

Yugi scowled at him but couldn't say anything as he had a long and tiring day, he stood up and shuffled over to his makeshift bed and wrapped the warm fur around him before laying down and curling up as he got comfortable, he was glad he was still wearing his sleepwear they made it nice and warm for him to sleep in. Yugi sighed happily at the warm soft feeling wrapped around him, like he was back in his mother's arms and she was rocking him to sleep and singing a lullaby, a warm and secure feeling.

But then Yugi opened his eyes, remembering he should be on guard with Yami in case he turned out to be a murderer. Yugi sat up and turned to Yami as he knelt by Kazu and stroked him lovingly.

'W-Where are you going to sleep?' Yugi asked so he would know which direction to look and listen out for Yami.

Yami stood up and walked over to the fire which represented their light 'Goodnight Yugi' Yami then blew out the light making them swallow in darkness, Yugi didn't anticipate at how dark it would be underneath the tree, it was like plunging themselves into death. Yugi couldn't see or hear anything except for his panicking breathing. Yugi shuddered and brought his legs up to hug them.

'Oi' Yugi squeaked loudly as a hand went on his shoulder 'Do calm down'.

'M-Mmh-hmm…' Yugi hummed in response as he listened to Yami walking away, he gave a shiver but forced himself to panic quieter as he laid back down and pulled the fur more over him as he shook and listened out of fear before his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep.

*********************************End of chapter 2****************************

Longest. Second chapter. Ever.

But anyway, for the record I have no idea what wolf meat tastes like I just made it up. Hmm…I feel like having a meaty meal…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Assault

And now my darlings you'll learn something important…

This is why dragons are awesome!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Assault<p>

Yugi gave a small groan as he felt morning light hit against his face, he whimpered slightly at the warm patch growing on his cheek but slowly flickered his eyes open before rubbing them and sitting up. He looked around the small den before remembering where he was, and his last thoughts; he scrabbled at his neck in fear but breathed a sigh of relief when he found no wound or cut, he then looked around for Yami before smiling at the sight.

The male was laid on the flood next to Kazu, the dog curled up by his chest and its head resting on his outstretched arm as they slept undisturbed. Yugi bit his lip and slipped out of his bed, looking around as he wondered if he should cook Yami breakfast for him, but then he wasn't sure what Yami would eat for breakfast or where he kept food for breakfast. Yugi gave a small shudder when he remembered Yami kept the wolf meat, but tried to think of something other than the red meat.

Yugi then turned when he heard a small groan, seeing Yami nuzzling into the fur of the dog before opening his eyes and seeing Yugi awake and standing up, he groaned again and freed his arm from his dog's head before sitting up and running his hand through his hair.

'Food right?' Yami mumbled as he yawned and stretched his arm.

'Oh…well sure' Yugi gave a nod and watched as Yami sluggishly pushed himself up and staggered around as he brought himself out of his sleepy daze 'Not a morning person huh?'

'No so shut up'.

Yugi frowned but did as he said; figuring that he was an even worse candidate for an argument so didn't even push his luck. Yami rummaged around before sighing and throwing Yugi a fruit 'Here'.

Yugi observed it 'Just this?'

'Be grateful I'm actually feeding you' Yami growled back and took out a slice of meat to give to Kazu for when he woke up 'You best get ready, we'll leave soon'.

'Yeah, alright' Yugi observed his fruit before taking a bite on it and chewing on the hard but juicy insides.

Yami then woke Kazu up, the dog giving a loud howl like yawn before sniffing the meat Yami offered him and bit into it. Yami then stood up and took his shirt off, Yugi immediately flushed up but watched as Yami walked casually around his home.

'U-Umm…' Yami turned to Yugi 'W-What are you doing?'

'Putting some new clothes on' Yami replied 'It's going to be a long trip for me as well; I'd like to walk around in clean clothes'.

'O-Oh…I-I see…'

Yami rolled his eyes 'Idiot' He mumbled as he took out a new shirt.

Yugi frowned but watched as Yami slipped into the new shirt and pat it down to his body, but Yugi couldn't help but notice that the sleeves had been torn off 'Why did you choose to tear your sleeves off?' Yugi questioned.

'I didn't' Yami replied and turned to him 'Bear tore them off once'.

Yugi paled 'Oh…I-I see…'

Yami then picked up his staff and fitted a holder for it over one shoulder, then hooking his bow and arrows over the other shoulder he made sure they wouldn't slip while he walked before going to Kazu and checking his bandaged leg 'T-They aren't necessary right?' Yugi asked nervously.

'Let me put it to you this way' Yami then turned to him, his eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst ones directly that made Yugi catch his breath and burn up again 'There's a lot more dangerous things then your wolf friends'.

'O-Oh…' Yugi shook lightly but kept moving off one leg to the other to hide it with idle fidgeting.

Yami stood up with Kazu by his side, then walking over to the entrance he nodded to Yugi to follow as he started to climb out, Kazu giving a small bark as if asking for him to wait as he struggled up and climbed out with him. Yugi bit his lip but got on his hands and knees as he crawled out as well, when reaching the top the light poured over his face but he managed to see Yami's hand so quickly took it and was pulled out into the open air, Yugi stood up and brushed the loose dirt on his hands and knees before turning to Yami for guidance.

'This way' He nodded in one direction and Yugi followed him with Kazu at his side, jumping up and down playfully making Yugi hold out his hand for something Kazu could reach.

* * *

><p>The two had travelled for hours, Yami hardly spoke any conversation between them at all so Yugi found solace with Kazu instead; though he knew the dog couldn't talk back to him, it was better than not talking at all, he wasn't sure how much of the silence he could take.<p>

Yami then walked out into a clearing, the green grass having been worn away by something making a long dirt path through the trees and foliage, but Yami didn't seem interested in it and only crossed over it. Yugi looked down at it before turning to Yami, a confused frown on his face already.

'Yami' Yugi called out making the male stop and turn to him 'Shouldn't we just follow this path?'

'We would if it leads to civilisation' Yami retorted.

'Then where does it go?'

Yami opened his mouth to answer but turned his head, making Yugi slowly turn to look down the path as well, he could hear faint whips hitting and people yelling distantly as if they were pleading for his help. Yami then rushed over to Yugi, grabbing his arm and calling Kazu to follow they ducked by the side of the road, he pushed Yugi roughly against a tree before sitting next to him and turning to Kazu.

'Kazu, lay down' Yami ordered.

The dog gave a whimper at his urging order but did as he was told, lying flat to the ground with his ears back as he looked up at the humans with a fearful look. Yugi glanced at Yami as he poked his head round the tree to look carefully, so Yugi did the same, using Yami as his shield his put his head underneath Yami's arm to watch at the roads.

The noises became louder before suddenly there was a loud neigh and a horse reared up on the path before someone whipped it back into order and after it had shook it's mane it got moving. The black animals trudged down the path as they pulled carriages, four horses to each carriage so they could each pull at the heavy weight attached to their necks. Men riding the carriages held long whips so they hit the horses back into obedience for them, other soldiers walked along side humming a small and echoing tune in time with each other, any that were injured were being carried on stretchers. The carriages were large prison like cells carrying people in them, some of them were injured with blood stains down their faces and arms, and what made it worse that some of them were cradling children who were petrified at what was going to happen to them.

Yugi frowned recognising a few people, his face then fell when he heard a familiar voice and looked up at the next carriage passing by.

'I swear when you let us out I'll strangle all of you!' A male threatened fiercely 'Break your necks one by one quickly but painfully! And then when I finish with your necks I'll cut you into pieces! Pieces I say and through them into a fire so you'll burn all the way to hell!'

'Shut it you!' A soldier walked up to the bars and hit them with his sword, making the people back off from the bars and making the blonde fall silent.

'Joey-!' Yami grabbed Yugi as he was about to run out to him but Yami kept Yugi still in his tight grip and forced him up against the tree again and covered his mouth, Yugi frowned and growled before biting Yami's hand and trying to wriggle himself out free, but Yami was too distracted in watching the prisoners go by and waited until they were out of sight before letting go of Yugi.

'They're gone' He whispered.

'I know!' Yugi hissed before standing up and facing him, his face burning with rage 'How could you let them go? They had my best friend and my grandpa! They had everyone from my home! I could've set them free!'

'No! You would've gotten yourself killed!' Yami argued back standing up as well so he was taller than Yugi and glared down at him 'If you couldn't save them before you can't save them now can you?'

Yugi bit his lip and looked away, the memory returning and tears building up but it was certainly not the time to be crying 'Where does it go?'

'A torture prison'.

Yugi paled at the word "Torture" and faced Yami 'A-A wh-what?'

'It's a place they take prisoners of war' Yami explained and glanced off slightly 'They shape them into workers; they scare the weak into working for them and those who are tough enough to stand up to them they torture into working for them or kill them, hence the name torture prison'.

Yugi's knees began to shake under his weight 'B-But J-Joey's de-defiant like that. H-He'll be tortured for sure! I have to save him! I can't leave him like this!'

'You go on your own then' Yami turned to walk off 'I'm going back home'.

'No Yami please wait!' Yami sighed but turned to face Yugi, his hands on his hips 'I-I need your help…I can't do this without you'.

'Our deal was I take you to the next town, not save your worthless friends from their own doom'.

'They're not worthless! I adore them! Please! I couldn't do it last time I have to save them now!'

'Not my problem'.

'Please Yami! You'd do the same if it was your family!'

'I would let them die!' Yami barked at Yugi, making the teen flinch at his loud voice before breaking down into tears and sobbing in his hands. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking down at the canine as he gave a small whimper to Yami's loud voice as well 'Fine'.

Yugi looked up from his now tears stained hands 'W-What?'

'I'll help; just stop your pathetic crying'.

Yugi stared at the male before leaping at him, not caring if Yami would shove him or not 'Thank you Yami! Oh thank you so much!'

'Whatever' Yami grumbled and peeled the teen off him before grabbing his chin roughly 'And don't bite my hand again if you want to live'.

Yugi blinked before looking down at the deep bite marks he had made on Yami's hand, not realising how hard he had bit into his hand. Yugi gave a small gulp but nodded to show he understood, Yami let go of his chin and started to follow the path, Kazu barked and ran on ahead with Yugi following behind.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi ran down the path, following its trail before Yami pushed Yugi into the woods again and they crept closer to the walled building. Soldiers patrolled around the top of the wall and manned the gate, making sure that no one got in or out of the place, just the sight of the place made Yugi shiver and he didn't even know what was inside the walls.<p>

'Kazu' Yami turned to the dog and pointed to the ground 'Stay' A whimper left the mammal but did as Yami ordered him to do and sat down with pleading eyes but Yami took no notice of it 'You, follow me' He then hurried round the large perimeter with Yugi close behind him, they stopped round the side of one of the walls and watched the guards walk past.

'We'd need a catapult or something to break in' Yugi whispered and faced Yami 'You got any plans?'

'Just the one' He then grabbed Yugi's shoulder and pointed to one of the corners of the walls, showing there was dents in the walls like it had been built like that 'Climbing stones, they made those because they thought their men might "accidentally" fall off the wall'.

Yugi gave a small giggle but followed Yami over to the wall when the coast was clear, they pressed themselves up against the wall and waited as they heard footsteps and listened to them disappear again. Yami gave Yugi a small nod before turning to the climbing stones and making his way up the wall, with Yugi following close behind him. Yami then climbed up onto the wall and looked up 'Oh shit'.

Several guards had heard them climbing up and were quick to surround them, Yami looked down as Yugi was pulled roughly from the steps and forced to stand with Yami, their hands held up to show their defeat to their swords.

'Hey that one's a Sukai' One guard said as he noticed Yami's staff.

'Hey yeah, the king will be mighty pleased with us' Another chortled.

'Please say you have a plan' Yugi whispered to Yami.

'You think I have a plan?' Yami whispered back.

'I thought you said you did!'

'Hey no talking!' Another guard hissed and poked them a little.

'But you said you did!' Yugi whispered desperately.

'Of getting in, not stopping them!'

Yugi bit his lip and did the first drastic thing that came to his mind. He pointed in the distance 'Look over there!'

The guards laughed loudly 'What an idiot!' They joked and pushed them into walking along the wall and down the stairs.

'Look over there?' Yami groaned while Yugi hung his head 'You are pretty stupid'.

'At least I thought of something!'

They lead the two out the grounds, Yugi could see his people in the cages still being taunted and poked by other guards who had to check who was headstrong or not, Yugi bit his lip making an inside vow that he would release them. But then hearing a familiar deep growl Yugi shivered and looked up, a larger cage sat by the wall with Yugi's old friend the dragon bunched up inside it, the post still stuck through its mouth as it watched them move past it.

'Nice dragon' Yami commented making Yugi frown at how casual the comment sounded 'Spike back right?'

'No talking' Another guard growled and jabbed him hard in the back to make him silent, however it didn't work.

'You know Spike backs are good for wars' Yami continued with a nod 'Terrible eye sight and can see anything that moves, so if you have fleeing soldiers they'll gobble them up right away, so long as you don't move as well'.

'We said silence!'

Yami pulled a smirk and walked on a few more steps before Yami quickly pulled his staff out and shot a small burst of energy to the cage door so the hook burst apart. The guards then turned to Yami and were about to stab him as he gave a small smirk to them but then hearing a roar they turned to look up, the dragon stepped out of its prison, stretching out its wings it roared at them making them flee. Yugi felt his body go weak at the sight of the dragon and was about to run away as well but Yami grabbed his arm and rooted him still.

'Don't move a muscle' Yami said quietly and they both looked up at the dragon as it moved closer.

It gave a small hum as if it were thinking and moved its head around near the two. Yugi could feel his heart beat race faster and faster in his chest, only managing to stand up because Yami was standing so perfectly still by his side; he just prayed with his life that Yami was right about the sight. It then opened its mouth slightly as if grinning before making a lunge, barely missing the two teens it grabbed a soldier who was running behind them and picked up his squirming body. Crunches left its mouth as it bit on its meal and swallowed it down, but when feeling arrows in the side of its body it roared again and faced the archers on the wall before breathing flame over them and chasing the fleeing survivors.

'You go get your friends out I'll deal with the dragon' Yami whispered before running off and leaving Yugi on his own.

Yugi panicked once he was on his own, but this time he wasn't going to make the same mistake again; he gave the last remaining courage to his legs and got them moving in the direction of the cages, unlocking them and getting the people out before moving to the next one.

Yami climbed the stairs once again but stopped when he saw guards running towards his way, he held his staff tightly ready to fight but as soon as they got close enough the dragons tail swooped by. Yami quickly ducked in time but the guards weren't so lucky and they were sent flying off the wall, Yami pushed himself back up onto his feet and ran to the gates. He grabbed the chains holding the door up and stretched them out as far as they would go before using his staff to break it off, making the gate crash down into the ground with a loud and echoing thud, Yami then wrapped the chain around his shoulder and ran back to the dragon that was picking up soldiers as they tried to make a run to the open gate. Yami bit his lip before moving a few steps back and running off the edge of the wall so he landed on the dragon's back, groaning when he felt the spikes poke his body to pain.

He climbed up the back of the dragon so he sat between two spikes on its neck; he then took the chain off his shoulder and swung it lightly before letting it go around the dragons neck and catching it on the other side and tugging on it tightly. The dragon gave a yelp then and growled as it tried to reach for Yami but he was too far on the neck for it to reach him, Yami grabbed his staff as he moved the chains into one hand and put the blue sphere against the chains so sparks flew out of it before the chains were meld into one like a leash.

'Yes' Yami slipped his staff back into the holder and held onto the chain 'Alright let's go this way first'.

Yami tugged onto the chain in a particular direction, the dragon yelped and proved tough at first but it soon obeyed and once finding the quivering soldiers sent more fire for them to deal with.

Yugi came to the last cage that had Joey locked inside, he pushed back the lock on the door and stepped back as people jumped out. The blonde jumped out and once seeing Yugi tears filled his eyes.

'Yug! I thought you were dead!'

'I thought you were dead!' Yugi replied but when seeing the gate open he turned to the large group 'Everyone! We need to get out quickly!'

They took his order into account and when they saw the gate open they made a dash to it, but before they could a group of soldiers blocked their path and skidded them to a halt.

'We're not letting you go anywhere!' The threatened and took out their swords to show them they meant it.

'Yugi! Get down!'

Yugi turned-as well as the other people-as Yami pulled the dragon into that direction, it gave a roar as it flew up lightly. Yugi went wide eyed but dropped to the ground like everyone else as the dragon landed, right on the arch over the gate so the rocks tumbled down on the surviving soldiers; the others had been crushed by the dragon's large paw like claws.

'Yugi, take everyone to the woods!' Yami ordered as the dragon rised up again and he pulled it back to follow more running guards 'And take Kazu too!'

'Right!' Yugi replied as he watched the dragon fly off again so it could perch itself on the wall.

Yugi pushed himself up, urging everyone else up as well and lead them over the rubble and out into the wilderness, he herded them into the woods and was about to catch up before he remembered Yami's last request.

'Kazu!' Yugi called out 'Kazu! Come here boy!'

The dog gave a bark and jumped out of the undergrowth and jumped up at Yugi, Yugi smiled and lead Kazu to follow the people deep into the woods.

* * *

><p>Yugi and his people ran far into the woods until they had paining chests and couldn't run no more, they panted heavily and leaned against trees and sat down as their legs ached and couldn't keep them up, Yugi panted as well and rested on his knees but gave a small squeak as arms around his neck and he turned around to see Joey hugging him with tears streaming down his face.<p>

'I thought I wasn't going to see you again!' Joey sobbed through his tears as he hugged Yugi tightly 'What would I have not done with my little guy? Don't every scare me again! Ya hear me?'

'Yes Joey!' Yugi also began crying and hugged Joey tightly back, glad to feel his friends warmth around him before blinking and looking up at Joey 'G-Grandpa! Where is he? Wasn't he with you?'

Joey stopped crying for a few moments, brushing his tears away with his hand he shook his head 'No…they…killed all the old folk…for not being useful…I'm sorry Yug…'

Yugi's eyes filled with tears once again before giving a wail and flung himself into Joey's chest to sob his heart out into his friends comforting arms.

'It's okay Yug' Joey reassured and stroked Yugi's back as he rested his face in Yugi's hair 'It's going to be just fine'.

Yugi nodded though found it hard to believe, he had lost his last family member because he couldn't save him before, it was a terrifying guilt to carry with him.

They sat in the woods and got themselves around what was happening, Yugi was trying to calm himself down from the news he had received from Joey while his friend hugged him tightly and kept comforting him until he had finally stopped crying and only kept himself in Joey's arms out of comfort.

'What are we supposed to do now?' Joey asked in a small whisper, looking around at everyone else who was also confused about where they should head next.

'Y-Yami has to come b-back' Yugi croaked shakily and looked down at Kazu who laid by his feet 'H-He wouldn't leave K-Kazu behind'.

'Who is this guy? A sorcerer?'

Yugi pulled a weak smile knowing Yami would've killed Joey for that comment 'H-He prefers Sukai…b-but yes…he saved me before…a-and he'll do it again'.

'You sure?'

'I know…'

They then looked up when they heard a faint growl, all eyes went to the sky before they saw the dragon fly over their heads, branches broke as it landed in the woods. Trees were uprooted as the large animal pushed them aside and landed on the ground with a thud, growling as Yami forced its head down with a sigh.

'Wow…I should do dragon riding more often' Yami commented and looked to them 'Is everyone alright?'

Yugi gave a small nod but then turned as the dragon lifted its head up slightly so it could give it a shake. Yami held tightly to the chains as he turned to them 'Don't move, anyone'.

They nodded to Yami's order and stood still where they were, Yami then crawled onto the dragon's head and with one hard tug pulled the post out of its head and threw it aside. The dragon gave a hiss of pain and growled before looking around for the culprit, but because everyone was stood still it couldn't see them and only growled in annoyance. Yami slipped back down to the neck and held his staff to the chains; more sparks flew out of it as they connected again and the chain broke from its neck and Yami jumped down from the dragon's back.

The dragon then stood up and shook its body lightly before looking around and beating its wings-making the smaller people fall over at the strength of the best before it took off into the air and disappeared into the sky. Yami sighed once it had left and rolled his shoulders back before turning to Kazu as he barked happily at his master, jumping up on its hind legs so it could reach up to his chest and lick his face; Yami chuckled happily and ruffled the dogs' fur to show he was happy to see him too.

'Yami?' Yami turned to see Yugi move closer and gave a small bow 'Thank you…for everything…'

Yami gave a small nod as Kazu went back on all fours 'It was nothing' Yami replied before turning to walk away.

'W-Wait!' Yami sighed and stopped before turning back to face Yugi 'Y-You're just going to leave us here?'

'My deal was to take you to the next town, then it became I save your friends from death, you're no longer my problem'.

'But we don't know where to go!'

'Not my problem. Beside you're in a bigger group now, you'll be much safer with bigger numbers'.

'Oi!' Joey growled and stood by Yugi's side 'That doesn't matter when we have no idea where we're going! You know the way around this place! You must have some heart so stop being an ass and help us!'

Yami gave the blonde a glare before turning and carrying on walking 'That's it!' Joey hurried over to him and grabbed his shirt to pull him roughly to a stop 'We need your help so you better do it or we'll be on your conscious forever!'

Yami growled at him and stuck his staff at Joey's chest, the blonde gasped and let go of the male as he fell to his knees and clutched his stomach, his skin turning pale as he gasped for breath and clutched his stomach.

'Joey!' Yugi fell to his knees and held his friend as he was turning white by the second, tears sprung to his eyes as he looked up at Yami 'Stop it! You'll kill him! I can't lose him! Stop!'

Yami turned to Yugi before lightly tapping Joey on the head and breaking Joey out of his curse. The blonde gasped heavily and clung to Yugi as he got his normal colour back and panted fast, Yami looked to the other people as they gave a small whisper and bit his lip, he then turned to walk off but before Yugi could call him back he beat him to it.

'If you want to be lead out of here follow me' Yami ordered as he walked out.

The people were apprehensive about following Yami but he was their only hope so followed him nonetheless, Yugi turned to Joey after rubbed his eyes and checked the blonde as he stood up shakily.

'You okay Joey?' Yugi asked worriedly.

'Yeah…' Joey groaned as he rolled his shoulders back and limped with Yugi 'I have a bad feeling about this guy…'

'Yeah…but he's all we have' Yugi whispered and put his arm around Joey's waist to help him walk as they followed Yami deeper into the woods.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Dragons for the win! Woo!

But yes, it seems…odd yes? Yes? Hmm?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. The four gems

I have a funny feeling this chapter is going to be extra-long.

And I have a funny feeling it's going to be corny so you have been warned.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-The four gems<p>

Yugi walked along side Joey as they trekked through the woods, Yami was still leading the group of people ahead but made sure to keep his distance between them so he didn't have to be caught up with them. Yugi sighed as he rubbed his now red eyes, his thoughts kept wondering back to his grandfather but he tried to keep strong, they weren't safe yet and he didn't want to drag everyone down with his sorrows.

'He doesn't talk much does he?' Joey commented. Yugi looked up to see Joey was talking about Yami.

'No…but he's lived in the woods I don't think he's had that much contact with other people' Yugi explained quietly 'So…we best try not to do anything…wrong'.

'What you mean like kick him in the ass if he tries that magic crap on us?'

'Joey!'

They both looked up at Yami as he glared at them over his shoulder before facing in front again and walking off. Joey and Yugi waited for a few minutes before showing their guilty faces.

'Can hear as well too' Joey commented 'Well, we can bring him into society can't we?'

'By doing what exactly?'

Joey grinned and hurried on ahead so he walked alongside Yami; Yugi bit his lip but also jogged ahead so he was with the others.

'What?' Yami growled at the blonde.

'Well what kind of sorcerer-'

'Sukai' Yami corrected.

'Are you? I hear there are like different types. So which are you?'

Yami sighed before rolling his eyes 'Death one'.

'Oh I heard of them' Joey nodded his head 'People call them Grim reapers or' Joey then broke into a snigger as he put his hand over his mouth 'Or suckers'.

'I will kill you if you call me that again' Yami snapped making Joey smirk but fall silent.

'Why learn something like that?' Yugi asked 'I mean…it's so…dark and…it must give you a bad name'.

'I don't care what people think' Yami muttered with a frown 'I like it and if no one else does then that's their problem not mine'.

'So that's what you did to me' Joey nodded his head 'So you were trying to kill me!'

'And I'll do it again if you don't leave me alone' Yami growled and picked up his pace to walk away from the two.

They sighed and shrugged their shoulders knowing they couldn't win against Yami; Yugi then glanced back at the people seeing their tired and sluggish state, he then turned to the orange evening sky above them. He bit his lip wondering if Yami knew about their long trek as he continued walking.

'Yami' Yugi called out 'I-I think we should stop for the night'.

'If we carry on we'll be there quicker' Yami snapped back 'We'll keep walking'.

'But everyone's tired, even I am'.

'If everyone's tired they can stop for a rest, but I'm not going to stop'.

Yami huffed and marched towards him; he managed to catch up with Yami and stood in front of him stopping the male in his tracks as they glared at each other.

'I'm saying we're stopping for the night here' Yugi demanded.

Yami glared at him but shoved him aside 'Fine, we'll stop for the night' Yami then walked over to a tree leaving Kazu behind on the ground he climbed up a tree to a middle branch before laying down on it. Yugi and Joey glanced at each other and shrugged, happy that they at least got to rest over the night; they then turned to the other people and explained that they were stopping for the night.

* * *

><p>Yugi snuggled into the warmth when the morning rose the next day, Yugi was quiet comfortable in Joey's arms as the two slept silently and peacefully. Joey then groaned as his body began to wake up, his eyes fluttered open and he looked down to see Yugi in his arms, he groaned again as he rubbed the last of his tired state away and shook the small teen.<p>

Yugi mumbled some words and opened his eyes, looking around the morning woods before turning to Joey 'Morning Joey' Yugi mumbled.

'Morning' Joey yawned back and sat up, looking around as other people started to stir 'I suppose we best start moving again'.

'Wait' Yugi sat up and looked around 'W-Where's Yami?'

They then glanced up at the tree that Kazu slept under, where Yami had last been seen 'Is he still up there?'

'Only one way to tell' Yugi got up to his feet and after stumbling for a few moments came to the tree, making the canine lift its head at his intrusion 'Yami?' He called out, but when there was no answer decided to climb the tree.

Yugi struggled to get his small body to reach up to the branches, but he painfully managed to succeed it and with a small pant came to the branch Yami had settled on, he pulled himself up to the branch and turned to Yami who was lying casually on the branch with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. Yugi frowned at the male and shook his knees to grab his attention.

'Yami I know you're awake. We're ready to go'.

'Oh' Yami sat up then to face Yugi 'So when you're ready to go you want to go but when I want to go further it's not happening? So it's all around you then is it?'

Yugi frowned 'Yami stop being so childish!' He scolded quietly and glanced down at the others to make sure they couldn't hear them 'These people have been through hell! They've seen people die in front of their eyes, watched their homes burn around them, put to the inch of death themselves! Doesn't that mean anything to you?'

'No' Yami growled 'They wouldn't care about me if I was in there place, so why should I care about them?'

'What if I said I'd care? What would you do then?'

'Tell you to stop fooling me around because I know you would be lying'.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'You know what Yami; someone is going to say that to you'.

'Say what?'

'That they care about you. And you're going to say that they were lying and you're going to hurt them really bad. I wonder what you'd do then, because I know you wouldn't be so tough then'.

Yugi then slipped back down the branches leaving Yami to scowl at the scenery around them. Joey watched as Yugi cursed quietly to himself as he tried to get back down, the small teen had slipped on the last branch and fell but Joey was quick and caught him so they both hit the ground with groans.

'Sorry Joey' Yugi apologised and stood up from the blonde so he could pull him up to his feet.

'How'd it go with Mr. crabby up there?' Joey joked lightly.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'I pity the person he might fall in love with; there's no way to get through his…stupid, insufferable-'

They jumped back when Yami jumped out of the trees; giving them a glare before he turned to Kazu and made him rise to his feet 'Let's move then' Yami ordered and started walking again.

Yugi turned to Joey and shrugged as they followed their group in a huddle, hoping that they would reach safety once again in the next town.

* * *

><p>They walked for a few more hours before Joey lifted his head and sniffed the air, his nose crinkling out of disgust.<p>

'Urgh, what's that smell?' Joey grimaced as he covered his nose.

Yugi lifted his head and smelt as well, his nose also crinkling 'I don't know but I hope we pass it soon'.

Joey frowned 'Wait a minute' He forced himself to smell again and he grinned as he heard faint animal noises 'Hear that?'

Yugi listened carefully before nodding, then things clicking together 'Yeah! It sounds like-'

'A farm!' Joey then grabbed Yugi into a tight hug and spun him around 'We made it! We've made it everyone! We're saved!'

Everyone then began to cheer loudly and hug each other, tears springing to their eyes as they found their new safety and possibly their new homes. Kazu glanced up at his master as Yami sighed, putting his hands to his hips and waiting for them to calm themselves down before leading them onwards.

They soon reached the farm they had smelt out and after Yami gave a quick explanation as to what happened the farmer agreed that the sick and injured could travel in the cart while he ran on ahead and got help ready for them in the town, when the group arrived into the main part of the town they were greeted with cheers and they were taken to a large hall where food and treatment and fresh clothes were given out to everyone.

Yugi giggled lightly as he spun around in his new clothes; a white tunic with a small pattern around the rim of it with matching shorts, he played with his clothes and twirled around before spotting Joey already dressed and eating as much of the food as he could get. Yugi smiled and skipped over to him, hugging him from behind as he ate.

'It's nice they let us stay and sort ourselves out isn't it?' Yugi commented.

'Can't talk. Eating' Joey mumbled as he got his chopstick to gather up more rice to eat.

Yugi giggled again and looked up to see Yami being lead in and also in new clothes; he wore a loose red jacket with a longer black shirt underneath with matching trousers, a small yellow belt tied around his middle as he thanked the lady and walked around with Kazu.

'Yami!' Yami twitched when he heard Yugi calling his name and turned to see him waving his arm at him; with a groan Yami dragged his body and Kazu over to Yugi.

'What?' Yami growled.

'Thank you…for everything' Yugi smiled at the male 'We wouldn't be here because of you'.

'Spare me that' Yami muttered and glanced away 'Next thing you'll be asking me to eat with you'.

'That's a great idea!' Yugi held his hand and pushed him to sit next to him while Yugi sat in between Yami and Joey.

Yami stared down at the food given to him and gazed at Yugi and Joey as they ate happily away, Yugi gave a small hum and then noticed Yami looking at him-to which he turned to his food quickly again 'Is something wrong Yami?'

'No' Yami answered.

Joey leaned slightly before swallowing and bursting out laughing, Yugi faced him with a raise of his brow to show his confusion 'I get it! He's been out in the woods so long he doesn't know how to use chopsticks!' Joey chortled.

'Shut up!' Yami hissed and picked his chopsticks up 'I do too!'

'Sure you do'.

Yami growled and tried to hold the chopsticks as Yugi and Joey did, but when Yugi spotted a flaw helped him to get it right and watched him pick up a small group of rice to eat, Yami continued eating for a while before glaring at Yugi when he felt his gaze over him.

'What? What do you want?'

Yugi shook his head 'No. Nothing'.

'Then stop staring at me. It's weird'.

'Are you going to go back to your home?'

'Yes'.

'Really?'

'Yes'.

'Why?'

Yami turned to him 'What do you mean why? It's where I live, it's a stupid question. You're annoying me now'.

'But you can come live with people again, you can live with me if you want' Yugi offered with a smile 'Don't you miss people?'

'No. And to be honest, I'd rather die than live with you I have important stuff to do'.

'I thought you said you were going home' Joey commented as he leaned slightly.

'I do…at home'.

'I didn't see anything there' Yugi mumbled and poked at his food.

'Oh I get it' Joey smirked and nudged Yugi slightly 'I bet it's something so complicated to sorcerers-'

'Sukai's' Yami growled.

'And yet so easy to normal people' Joey sniggered 'He doesn't want us picking on him'.

'It's nothing like that!' Yami growled 'It's something you norms wouldn't understand!'

'See I was right?' Joey sniggered 'He'll go on about it being important sorcerer-'

'Sukai!'

'Business but I bet it's something so silly we could do it in ten seconds'.

Yami then hit the table and stood up making both Yugi and Joey flinch at his sudden outburst 'I'm going home' He mumbled before marching off.

Yugi bit his lip and gave Joey a small glance before he got up to his feet and hurried after Yami, he managed to catch the male just leaving the hall and walking down the street, he hooked onto his arm to pull Yami to a stop as he turned to Yugi.

'What?'

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked bravely.

'I'm fine' Yami replied and tried to shake Yugi off him 'I just need to get home okay. So let go'.

'What…is really going on?' Yugi questioned 'You know…what's going on don't you?'

Yami sighed and glanced off in thought for a few moments before nodding 'I might know. Whether it's right or not is…debatable'.

'So…what is going on?'

'Like I said, it's something you norms wouldn't understand' Yami answered and managed to get his arm free so he could cross it over his chest 'Just you know, power struggles between Sukai's sort of thing'.

'Please Yami' Yugi begged slightly for more answers.

'Hey' They looked back to see Joey walking over to them 'The foods getting cold ya know'.

'Yami was about to explain why our home was destroyed' Yugi explained, catching the blondes interest as they turned to him 'Right?'

'Yeah, yeah' Yami mumbled and rolled his eyes 'Like I said it's a Sukai thing. You ever heard of the four gems?' They both shook their heads making Yami sigh loudly again at their ignorance 'The story goes along the lines of there's a big old rock that a Sukai found but he and everyone else who tried to claim it died from unknown causes so four founders broke the gem into four separate pieces and if anyone tries to mess around with them they'd kill us all'.

The two stood in silence 'Gems?' Joey repeated.

'Yes'.

'That controls the world?'

Yami slapped his forehead 'No! They enhance powers to an extreme degree that is potentially dangerous for everyone if not used properly'.

Once again they stared into silence 'Gems?'

Yami turned 'Fine. I'm going'.

'No wait!' Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled him back 'Ignore Joey, but what have they got to do with anything?'

Yami hummed 'You remember your dragon friend?'

Yugi shuddered but nodded 'Yes'.

'Well he's a particular species that have been extinct for…more than sixty years' Yami explained 'I doubt there's any last surviving breeds in the world except for that one and there's only one way to summon an extinct dragon and that's to have an incredibly powerful magical source'.

'Like…one of these gems?'

Yami nodded and then stroked his chin 'However the owners of the gems have been forbidden to use them in any way…so I have a bad feeling that someone stole it-possibly killed the owner too'.

'So…this is a bad thing?' Joey questioned.

Yami glared at him before putting his hands to his hips and turning to him 'Think of it like money Joey; you have four bunches of money-thousands of it-you separate them between four people-responsible people-if one of them takes money from one of them and then tries for the other he's gonna be richer than them. And that's not good is it?'

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I suppose not. So what do you think you're going to do about it?'

'I know. You're going to find the others aren't you?' Yugi questioned.

'Yes. I know where two of them are, one no one knows about and the other I have an idea but not sure how to get it. Whoever has the most will be the most powerful; I shall be the responsible one who will look after them'.

'Why don't you let someone else do it?' Joey looked up and down him 'I mean…I know you're strong…but you ain't the best mate'.

'Why are you here Joey?' Yami spat back 'Because someone used one of the gems against you and you think I can wait for someone else to sort it out? You norms always wait for someone else to do something, but for us we can't wait around' Yami then turned and watched Kazu trot ahead of him 'You two should go back, your food will get even colder'.

Yami carried on walking ahead, giving a small sigh at the alone presence he was used to before he tensed and turned to see Yugi and Joey standing either side of him. He immediately glared at them and stopped moving, making them to halt as well.

'What the hell are you two doing?' Yami queried.

'Coming with you' Joey answered.

'What?'

'If it's really that important, we're not letting you go on your own' Yugi explained with a smile 'We'll do it together'.

'And I'm not letting my little guy go off on his own again!' Joey added 'I lost him once and I'm not going to do it again'.

'Besides, we're all friends here right?' Yugi held out his hand to Yami 'Friends?'

Yami glared at the hand before huffing and shoving past them as he mumbled some curses under his breath, Yugi sighed sadly but was pulled to follow along as Joey put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and cuddled him as they walked along.

'I think that was a yes' Joey reassured and rubbed Yugi's arm, making the teen sigh again and hope that he was right.

******************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Not as long as I thought it would be, but still corny nonetheless! –makes a mental note to check corniness for future stories-

Yami's still in an arguing mood…I'm gonna love it.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. First gem

The hunt for the corny gems is on.

I wonder if they'll find all of them…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-First gem<p>

Yami trudged through the woods again, Kazu trotting happily by his side as he climbed over the fallen logs and smelt everything that came across his nose. Yami huffed before turning and facing Yugi and Joey who had been following him 'Leave me alone!' He barked and turned back to walk off again.

'Stop being an ass!' Joey shouted back before sighing 'It's a wonder he was even born if he's this…annoying'.

Yugi only hummed in a response, trying to stay out of their arguments so Yami wouldn't hate him as much as he hated Joey 'Yami, where are we going?'

'Nowhere' Yami growled back 'There is no "we"'.

'Yami, why don't you like us?' Yugi questioned as he hurried ahead to walk behind Yami 'Don't you want to be our friend?'

'I don't have time for friends' Yami muttered 'And I certainly don't want them. I've survived without them, and I won't need them anymore'.

Yugi sighed and slowed down a little so he could walk by Joey's side, he showed the blonde his pained face so he could wrap his arm around him and pull him close reassuringly, giving Yami's back a small glare before turning to comfort Yugi.

* * *

><p>They walked for a few more hours, trekking through more of the woods and getting deeper into the thicker parts of the woods where the trees clumped together and the ground was hidden by ferns and wild mushrooms. Yami seemed at ease going through the bulky landscape with his dog by his side, Yugi however found himself tripping at times and Joey kept stopping to wonder if the mushrooms were too poisonous to eat-making Yugi stop several times to drag Joey back into a walking state.<p>

Joey hummed as he passed more toadstools before musing 'I wonder if there are fairies around here'.

'Might be' Yugi mumbled 'Are fairies helpful?'

'Uhh…I don't know…'

'Depends' Yami muttered back to them 'Some are nice. Some aren't'.

'Oh…right' Yugi looked around before speaking up again 'Which ones?'

Yami rolled his eyes with a sigh 'Woodland fairies are typically friendly but cautious as you norms like to cut down their trees. Water fairies are also friendly as they don't have much caution towards humans of any sort. Fire fairies are known to be spiteful and yellow fairies like to lie a lot. So it depends which ones we bump into'.

'So fairies do live around here?'

'Probably. Looks like nice fairy country' Yami then looked around with a small smirk 'We could be being watched by them now…they're masters at camouflage'.

Yugi and Joey then couldn't stop looking around at the scenery as they moved along, their eyes quickly darting around when they heard something or thought they saw something move in the trees.

Yami then stopped suddenly making Yugi and Joey jump and stop as well, looking around cautiously before they smelt smoke in the air.

'A fire?' Joey questioned.

Yami moved closer and in a small clearing was a cottage; it's thatched roof was slightly damaged and the white colour that should've been the walls had dulled through time, small flowers scattered around the front of the house and smoke escaped through a chimney and into the air.

'Who would live out here?' Joey questioned with a frown.

'Our stop' Yami replied and walked to the cottage, followed by the two teens closely.

Once Yami came to the rotting door he gave it a hard knock and waited for an answer, Joey looked around still out of caution and Yugi was more interested in the age of the building. The door then opened and a young woman stood at the door, she looked like a maid wearing a dirt stained dress and her hair tied back, she took one look at the teens and spotted Yami's staff. She gave a small smile before standing aside for them.

'She's upstairs…very weak' She informed as Yami stepped inside.

'Very well, I'll be fragile'.

She smiled then turned to Yugi and Joey as they tried to walk inside, immediately standing in the doorway 'You two must wait outside'.

'What? Why?' Joey questioned.

'Just wait Joey' Yami growled and turned to the stairs 'I'll be back in a few minutes'.

Yugi and Joey watched Yami disappear up the stairs before the door was shut on them and they were left outside, the two teens gazed at each other before turning away and looking around as they waited patiently.

Yami came to the upstairs of the house, seeing only one door that was there so opened that and peered inside. It was a small bedroom with only a wardrobe, a small table and a bed to which an old woman laid in it. Her long grey hair was over the pillows and her breathing was mere pants, weak blue eyes turned to Yami and her shrivelled hands reached to him.

'Boy…' She croaked 'Close the…door…'

Yami did as she told, shutting the door behind him and walking closer 'You know why I am here?'

She gave a weak nod 'Disturbance in the lands…I am too weak…to look for the others…and to make sure…they are in safe…hands…' She then pointed to the table where a gold tiara sat with a green gem stuck to the middle of it, shining in the little sun that passed through 'You must…take it…and make sure…that no one…gets hold…of it…'

Yami nodded and moved closer to the tiara, holding it before he pulled the gem out and held it tightly in his hands before putting the tiara back on the table.

'Boy…' Yami turned to her and walked closer as her eyes started to grow heavy 'You seem…troubled…'

'Not at all' Yami reassured though knowing he was lying in the back of his mind.

'If…you have…something to say…then you must…say it…' She gasped loudly and her eyes started to flutter shut 'If you don't…you might…regret it…for the rest…of your life…don't regret…you will…never live…if you…regret…'

Yami then watched her gasp a few more times before her chest became still and no noise came out of her, Yami closed his eyes and put his hand on his chest for a few moments before closing her eyes fully and putting her hands over her body before walking out of the room and downstairs where the maid waited. She looked up at the teen but then hung her head as Yami shook his head, then walked to the door and opened it. The noise jumped the two teens to their feet and turned to Yami as he walked out and shut the door behind them, then holding out the gem for them to see.

'Wow' Joey whispered and moved closer to inspect it 'That looks priceless'.

'It is' Yami replied as he took his staff in his hands and fed the gem through the sphere, creating small ripples through it as it turned to a light green colour. He then put the staff back in its holder 'Come on then, we must press on'.

Joey and Yugi turned to each other as Yami started to walk, Kazu gave a happy bark before trotting after his master, the two teens shrugged and also caught up with Yami as they disappeared back into the woods again

* * *

><p>They walked for a few more hours before Yami stopped for a break, Joey tilted his head before turning to Yami 'Hey, can I see that gem?'<p>

Yami frowned at him 'Why would you want to?'

'I just want a look; I won't drop it or anything'.

Yami glared at him for a few moments before taking the staff off and pulling the gem out, more ripples following as the original colour returned. Joey then got up to take the gem off him before sitting next to Yugi, examining the green gem in his fingers and watching the reflected light dance over his face.

'Wow…' Joey whispered as he turned it over in his hands 'It's so…hey wait…I see someone moving in it'.

Yugi turned to Joey with a frown 'Seriously?'

'Seriously' Joey closed one eye and looked closer 'Hey! It's us!' Joey then started to chuckle 'It's that time we accidentally broke the bakers window, man that was a fun time! Here look'.

Joey handed Yugi the gem to which the teen rolled his eyes but looked deep into it nonetheless, the reflection bounced off and hit Yugi's face but as he stared deeper he too could see movement and once it became clearer he gasped.

'Grandpa!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Gramps?' Joey repeated 'No'.

'Yeah it is!' Yugi then pointed to it 'It's me and grandpa!' Yugi's eyes then lowered 'Grandpa…'

Joey took the gem back before looking deep into it 'No…I don't see him…'

'Well I did' Yugi tilted his head 'How does it know that?'

'It's like a seeing stone' Yami explained to the two confused teens 'But instead of seeing your future, it shows you happier times. Moments of your life that show best what you love'.

'Oh' Joey then smirked and handed it back to Yami 'What do you see?'

'Nothing' Yami replied and took the gem off him.

'Come on, one look won't kill you'.

Yami rolled his eyes but held the gem up to his eye before pulling it away 'Nothing. Like I said'.

'Jeez. You really are a grumpy guts to have no happy memories' Joey commented before walking back to Yugi.

Yami glared at Joey before putting the gem back in the sphere and standing up 'We'll go find somewhere to rest for now. Let's go'.

* * *

><p>Before dusk came they found a small secluded spot in the woods that they camped out in, they built a small fire to keep them warm and had food as the night drew in. Yami sighed as he hugged his knees; he glanced over at the two teens, which were sleeping peacefully next to each other, Yugi gave a small sigh and nuzzled into Joey's chest before sleeping again.<p>

Yami sighed as he turned to Kazu; the dog lifted its head up slightly to see his master reach down and stroke his head lovingly.

'It's going to be a long journey' Yami muttered with a depressing sigh.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

Yes…very long…and I've pulled you in! Mwhahaha!

Ahem, yes. I wonder if Yami did see something in the gem…and if he did what was it?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Everyone needs friends

This is the part where Joey comes to die.

Mwhahahahahaha!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Everyone needs friends<p>

Yugi couldn't help but frown at the munching noise behind him as they followed Yami through the woods, Yugi turned to see Joey eating away on some light brown mushrooms he had found some way back. Yugi stopped and put his hands on his hips in a scolding motherly manner.

'Joey! What did I tell you about picking up food without Yami's knowing?' Yugi hissed at the blonde.

'Hey' Joey mumbled with a full mouth 'It's the same ones Yami gave us last night. It's totally fine'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but carried on with Joey by his side now, Yami also rolled his eyes at the mention of his name but ignored them nonetheless. They carried on through the woods a little longer, Joey happily ate his mushrooms while Yugi kept glancing at him and Yami walked on in silence.

'Where are we going now?' Yugi asked curiously.

'The forgotten woods' Yami answered.

'Does it live up to its name?' Joey questioned through his food filled mouth.

Yami hummed in thought for a few short moments 'I guess it does…'

'Will it take a long time to get there?'

'Maybe a few days walking, nothing that won't kill us' Joey gave a small whimper which made Yami smirk 'Well…won't kill me and Yugi at least…you might die of exhaustion with the way you eat'.

Joey pouted and carried on eating his mushrooms with the same frown on his face, though it made Yugi giggle slightly while Yami showed him his smirk.

* * *

><p>Yami was already awake by the next morning, having forced himself to wake earlier then Yugi and Joey while they stuck with him on the journey. He stood with Kazu by his side, the dog looking up at the sleeping bodies and his master, Yami glanced at them occasionally but was more interested in the sun moving higher in the sky.<p>

'Okay now's time' He then grabbed his staff and jabbed Yugi in the back making the teen groan 'Wake up; we still have some more travelling to do'.

Yugi groaned again at the constant jabbing to his back 'I'm awake I'm awake!' Yugi growled and rubbed his eyes to remove his sleep from him.

'And wake your friend up too' Yami added as he held his staff tightly in his hands 'Before I poke him awake too'.

'Mmm…' Yugi hummed and watched as Yami began to walk away with Kazu, Yugi rolled his eyes but turned to his friend and shook his shoulder 'Come on Joey, time to wake up' Yugi then frowned when Joey didn't respond and shook him again 'Joey, it's morning now, time to wake up' But there was still no response, making Yugi frown again and lean over him 'Joey?'

The blonde was lying unconscious, mumbling something under his breath as his arms and legs twitched much like a dog would as it dreamt while sleeping, but Yugi could tell that Joey wasn't sleeping. A flood of panic washed over him as he tried to shake his friend awake more persistently 'Joey? Joey! Wake up!' Yugi put his hand over his forehead only to feel the sweat on his forehead 'Joey what's wrong? Yami!'

Yami stopped and turned back to Yugi 'What?'

'I think Joey's sick! O-Or something!'

Yami huffed but trudged back to them and tilted his head at the blonde 'Yep, he looks pretty sick to me'.

'Well don't just stand there! Do something!' Yugi hissed with tears in his eyes.

Yami glared at him but bent down to brush some of Joey's hair back 'I'm not a doctor, I can't cure Joey'.

'But you must know something! You know everything!'

'I do. We need to find a proper doctor. There's a town that's not too far north-perhaps a few hours away-they'll probably have a doctor that'll help'.

'Y-You sure?'

'Only one way to find out' Yami then turned to Yugi 'Help me get him on my back'.

'What?'

'It's better than dragging him through the mud. So get him on'.

Yugi nodded and helped Yami flop Joey onto Yami's back, the teen groaned but managed to stand up and wobble with the blonde on his back with Yugi following them making sure to keep his eye on his friend.

'As soon as Joey's better…he's going on a damn diet' Yami growled as he tried to shift Joey over to get rid of the weight.

* * *

><p>After a struggling few hours in the direction they thought north was they came to the town Yami claimed there was, and took a few more minutes to carry Joey to the doctors that were there to get him seen. Kazu was left outside; he stood at the door and lowered his head when other people glanced at the canine. Yami and Yugi was sat inside waiting for the doctor to come see them and to give them any news about Joey, Yugi was trying his best not to cry at the thought of losing his friend and Yami was glaring at the floor with his arms crossed.<p>

'It better be serious' Yami mumbled breaking the silence between them 'This…ridiculously long detour is going to cost us'.

'W-Will Joey m-make it?' Yugi asked shakily.

'He better not. He should get what he deserves for delaying us' Yugi then gave a wail which made Yami jump at the noise to see Yugi burying his face deep in his hands, tears finally breaking free and running down his face 'I wasn't serious!'

'I-I don't want Joey to d-die!' Yugi sobbed and shook as tears continued to drench his hands and legs.

Yami sighed and looked around at the few patients who gave them odd looks, Yami scooted closer and held out his had to Yugi, about to touch his shoulder but instead made a change and pushed Yugi's held slightly making him whimper.

'Cut the crying out, you're making people look at us' Yami scolded and crossed his arms again.

'I-I ca-can't help i-it' Yugi whimpered 'J-Joey's all I g-got'.

Yami groaned and rolled his eyes 'Please, Joey has like a body made out of iron or something. It's going to take a lot more than being ill to kill him'.

Yugi sniffled and rubbed the back if his hand against his eyes 'A-A body made of iron?' Yugi repeated.

Yami nodded 'Yeah…you know like it's really hard to break…like he can't be harmed' Yami sighed again and glanced 'Forget it! You clearly don't understand!'

Yugi stared at Yami and tilted his head "I think…Yami's trying to cheer me up…" He thought and smiled lightly 'Yam-'

'Friends of Joseph?'

They looked up as the doctor approached; Yugi sprung up and quickly wiped away the last of his tears 'I-Is Joey going to be okay? He's…alive right…?'

'Yes, your friend is…' He hummed in thought before shrugging his shoulders 'Moderately lucky'.

'M-Moderately?' Yugi repeated.

'He's stable and he doesn't look too serious in respiratory function and it doesn't look like his body is poisoned. All that appears to be wrong is that is he has the chills and is delusional'.

'Delusional?' Yugi repeated.

'What kind of delusional?' Yami asked with a smirk as he stood up 'Saying weird things?'

'Yami!'

'What?'

'He claims he is a servant of the royal family and must protect their princess' He then raised his brow 'Does this mean anything to you?'

Yugi shook his head and lightly elbowed Yami as he started sniggering 'How long will it take for him to get better?'

'Well we can't really say…I mean, we think he has food poisoning but we're not sure of what he's eaten so we can't really say. Can you recall what he's eaten in the past twenty four hours?'

Yami frowned 'I cooked him that meal but we all ate it so it can't be that'.

'Anything else?'

Yugi bit his lip then nodded 'H-He found these mushrooms he picked…about six or so…he was eating those as we walked'.

'What kind of mushrooms were they?'

'Uhh…I-I don't know…they were small light brown coloured; but we ate them with our meal the previous night, w-we're fine'.

'There are two types of mushrooms that are the same by appearance' Yami growled and slapped his forehead 'Stupid Joey!'

'Hmm…sounds like he ingested Ibotenic acid…could explain why he's delusional. Luckily these things pass in a few hours but I'd like to keep him overnight just to make sure'.

'Overnight? Where are we supposed to stay?'

The doctor smiled and pointed out the door 'There is a nice hotel just across the road you can stay in, I'm sure you can afford one night'.

'Hmm…maybe' Yami mumbled and grabbed Yugi's arm 'Come on then'.

Yugi squeaked as he dragged off but not before turning to the doctor 'Look after Joey well!'

The doctor gave them a small wave as they walked out onto the streets before returning to Joey, Yami huffed as he looked up at the building they had been pointed to-a rather old and looking like it would break easily building-but pulled Yugi nonetheless with Kazu following behind them.

'Yami don't be so hard!' Yugi whined.

'Stupid Joey making us wait!'

'He's not stupid!'

'He damn well is and you know it!'

'Joey didn't know!'

'That makes him stupid!'

Yugi then broke his arm free from Yami, stood in front of the male before slapping his cheek hard. Kazu whined at the hit but didn't attack Yugi, having already grown fond of the teen; Yami glared at him as he covered his red cheek.

'I'm sorry I hit you' Yugi apologised 'But you're being way too…cranky! It's not Joey's fault he is sick-he might not have been thinking but it's not his fault-this trekking has made you so irritable that I think a break is needed not just for Joey but more for you. I understand that this is important to you, but if you push your body to extremes you're going to end up killing yourself and that's not going to do any good so just slow down' Yugi then took a breath after scolding Yami 'Besides…you only know where two of these gems are right? But you have no idea where one is or how to get to the other one…we could use this time to think and plan right? So let's just…calm down…and put our minds together'.

Yami only glared at Yugi for a few moments 'Don't…ever slap me again' Yami growled as he shoved past Yugi and walked into the hotel to pay for their rooms.

'That's a promise I can't keep' Yugi sighed before turning and following Yami inside.

* * *

><p>After they paid for a room and they observed it to see its standards, Yami quickly left his staff and bow and arrows on the bed before walking out making Yugi question his destination. And although Yami claimed he was only walking around Yugi decided to tag along with him, only to realise Yami had found a convenient sword merchant he was interested in.<p>

'Yami I'm a little worried about you' Yugi admitted.

'Why?' Yami questioned as he took a sword out of its sheath to examine the patterns on it.

'You have a bow and a staff already…and you seem a little too eager to buy a sword as well'.

'I like to come protected' Yami defended as he swung the sword lightly 'But if you insist, you can take my bow and arrows'.

Yugi stared at him 'But I don't know how to use them!'

'You best learn then' Yami smiled as he paid the man and took the sword off him happily.

'Well do you know how to use a sword?' Yugi retorted.

'Actually, yes I do' Yami tied the sheath around his waist before carrying on.

Yugi groaned but followed Yami through the streets; he looked around to make sure they were secluded before speaking up 'So…these gems-'

'I find it hard that you could prove any help to me in this matter' Yami interrupted and glanced down to make sure Kazu was following them 'You are a norm after all. And this is Sukai business'.

'But I am a friend, that counts for something' Yami didn't respond to what he said so carried on 'You know where three are…one we can't reach yet…and one is missing…which one should we tackle first? The missing one or the one we can't reach?'

'The missing one' Yami answered 'It may be hard to reach the other one…but at least we know where it is'.

Yugi nodded in agreement 'So this missing one…are there no directions to it?'

'Not necessarily it's just hard directions' Yami sighed as he put his hands to his hips 'All the gems are given to specific founders-weak people'.

'Weak people?'

'Yes…the one we got was given to an elderly. One is to a child and one is given to a woman'.

Yugi raised his brow 'That's kinda sexist…'

'A weaker than normal woman then' Yami rolled his eyes 'Jeez'.

'So…we need to find a stereotypical weak person and they should have it'.

'That's just it. There isn't one. Elderly, children and women are considered weak…there are no more weak people'.

'What about…someone who's lost a limb or something? They would be considered weaker than normal'.

Yami shook his head 'No. All of them have fully functional limbs. They never get sick, never get decapitated, it makes it…difficult to function with magic so to say'.

'Oh…' Yugi bit his lip and frowned in thought 'I can't think anything then'.

'Exactly the problem. Even if we did figure out what kind of person might have it, there are a lot of people in the world; it might not even be on this country'.

Yugi sighed and glanced around trying to think of a solution before turning to Yami 'Do the gems have like…names? Something you can identify them with?'

Yami nodded 'The one we have is Kindness. The one we will get is called either Lust or Love. The one we can't reach is Darkness. And the missing one is called Life'.

'Life?' Yugi hummed and stroked his chin then 'Then…maybe it's not a person we have to look for!'

'Excuse me?'

'Well if it's called Life then maybe it's in a place that gives life out! And in a sense the earth is kinda weak isn't it?'

'I guess so…but still life is almost everywhere, almost as numerous as the people themselves, finding a place that has that in it is harder'.

'Oh…yes I guess you're right…'

Yami hummed 'Although…'

'Yes?'

'There is an old Sukai legend…about a waterfall deep in the mountains. Apparently it's so pure and strong it was meant to bring dead people back to life'.

Yugi's eyes shone as he smiled 'Then that could be it!'

'But people have died trying to find it…and it's not even known if it exists or not'.

'But legends have to start somewhere; it might be our only chance Yami'.

Yami hummed before turning to Yugi 'You will definitely not follow me at that point'.

'You do realise that that warning means nothing to me'.

'And do you realise that if you do try to follow me I'll probably kill you'.

Yugi raised his brow 'But wouldn't I die if I followed you? So wouldn't that be beating the point of making me not follow?'

Yami frowned at Yugi before turning to walk off 'Shut up'.

Yugi couldn't help but giggle and follow Yami afterwards, the two continuing to walk around the town as they tried to figure out where the missing gem would be hidden.

* * *

><p>Soon the night drew in, Yugi stood at the window as he gazed out at the lantern filled street with a small smile, liking the soft glow it gave out. His eyes then went to the doctors, sighing as he wondered how Joey was doing-was he getting better or worse?<p>

'You'll fall out if you lean on that window too much' Yami commented breaking Yugi out of his thoughts to gaze at the male, he laid on his bed with Kazu by his feet already asleep.

'The window is stable enough for me' Yugi reassured but moved over to him 'By the way…thank you Yami'.

Yami raised his brow 'Thank you? For what?'

'For trying to cheer me up earlier…thank you'.

'Tch. You didn't even understand what I meant, so it was rather pointless'.

'W-Well I understand it now…after calming down…a-and you're right. Joey is tough…like iron…'

Yami rolled his eyes and turned over so he faced the wall with a sigh, Yugi bit his lip and sat down on the bed, getting another sigh from Yami as he felt the bed move 'I think you can be nice…' Yugi whispered.

'No. I can't'.

'You were…to me…and to Joey…you didn't have to take him to a doctor…or cheer me up…but you did…'

'I only did that because you'd whine and cry non-stop if I didn't take Joey to a doctor, and you was already crying so I was trying to shut you up. Honestly you're so…emotional at times'.

'Thanks'.

'It's not a compliment'.

'I'd rather be emotional then cold and heartless' Yugi turned his head to stare at Yami's back 'Why don't you try and be friends with us? We don't bite…much'.

'Thanks but I think having connections with other people is a bad idea' He shifted in his bed lightly as he rested his head on his arm and closed his eyes 'I'd rather take my chances with a bear then you lot'.

'But people are meant to be together…it gives us security'.

Yami snorted as he frowned 'Security? Like hell. All people do is lie to you, brainwash you, use you. It's stupid, to hell with all families'.

Yugi stared at him 'But…I said friends…not families…'

There were a few moments of silence as Yugi waited for Yami to responded 'Families, friends they're all the same!'

Yugi hummed in response before bringing his legs up to hug his knees 'Yami…do you have a family?'

'What kind of stupid question is that? Yeah I have a family; I just don't consider them a family'.

'Why not?'

'No reason'.

'But there must be…I won't say anything to Joey-or anyone if you like…and I won't laugh or anything as well…please?'

Yami sighed as he sat up again, resting his arms on his legs as he stared at Yugi and opened his mouth before turning away again 'No'.

'Please Yami' Yugi pleaded and tilted his head at him 'Besides…you look like you want to tell me anyway…it's the eyes that give it away'.

Yami huffed again, running his hand through his hair as he stared at Yugi 'It's really pathetic' He mumbled 'I was born, dad was an alcoholic and had a million affairs, mum tried to brainwash me to be against my dad so I got tired and walked out like I said it's pathetic really because there are other worse families like being abused and probably on the verge of being eaten I'm so pathetic and yet I…' Yami sighed and glanced away 'Anyway just call me stupid or whatever because that's how I feel'.

Yugi stared at Yami silently before scooting closer to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, gently pulling Yami into his chest.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Yami questioned as his head rested on Yugi's chest.

'Hugging you of course' Yugi replied and stroked Yami's hair in a comforting way.

'Why?'

'Why not? You look like you need one anyway'.

'I don't do hugs'.

Yugi hummed as his answer but refused to let go of Yami, and Yami rather didn't mind staying where he was as he listened to Yugi's heartbeat with a frown 'You know…you're pretty soft Yami'.

'What?' He growled.

'You act tough on the outside, but I think deep down you're just as emotional and soft as me' Yugi smiled as he stroked Yami's hair and pulled him closer 'It's okay to feel sad and such Yami…that's why everyone needs friends, so that when you feel sad you can cry on their shoulder. That's why you need friends'.

'Doubt it'.

'When was the last time you cried then?'

'I don't'.

'See? It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up Yami' Yugi hugged him tighter 'Come on, I'll always be here for you, to look after you Yami…I won't let go of you'.

Yami hummed in a response but still didn't move from Yugi's grip, instead he closed his eyes lightly and clung to Yugi's shirt as he enjoyed the hair stroking for a few quiet minutes. Yugi then looked down at Yami; tilting his head he brushed his hand against Yami's cheek.

'Are you crying?'

'No!' Yami pushed Yugi away to sit up and rub his eyes 'I just got something in my eye is all! God you always jump to things don't you?'

'Yami' Yami turned to Yugi when he felt his hand on his shoulder, his water soaked eyes sparkled in the little light but after staring at Yugi's innocent amethyst eyes he gave a small sob and buried his face in Yugi's shoulder as he gladly cried over it.

Yugi smiled and held Yami closer, feeling the males strong arms go around his back to grasp, like Yugi was his mother and he was the child 'There, there Yami' Yugi soothed and stroked his hair 'My grandpa used to say that being manly isn't about strength and speed, but if you can relate to other people and have feelings then you are a man, because you're showing you're human. I think you're very strong Yami, without the tough guy look'.

Yami only nodded and kept hugging Yugi close as he cried into his shoulder, Yugi only sat patiently whispering small soothing comments to him to help him slow down his crying "I guess I've understood Yami a bit better now" Yugi thought as he kept Yami close to him "A child gets their view from their parents…and if they only see hatred then all they're going to see is hatred on the world. But maybe, with mine and Joey's help, he'll be able to see it in a much lighter mood…maybe…though Yami being happy is a really odd image to think of so I'll get used to it as he does".

* * *

><p>'Joey!' Yugi squealed the next morning, running over to hug his friend tightly around the waist.<p>

Joey chuckled but managed to push Yugi back a little 'Watch the stomach, a little weak ya know'.

'Sorry…I just…' Yugi's eyes watered up again 'I thought you'd…I thought I wouldn't see you again…'

'Hey, don't cry man. It's going to take a lot more than that to make me leave my best friend behind'.

Yugi nodded and then listened to the doctors' advice before leading Joey out onto the street where Yami and Kazu was waiting for them. Yami looked up when the two teens left and stood up from the wall he used as a rest.

'Feeling better Joey?' Yami asked casually.

'Mmm…I'll tell you later when I'm sure' He then set on Yami's sword 'I don't remember you having that'.

'Bought it'.

'Oh'.

'Come on then, let's go'.

Joey raised his brow to Yugi as Yami started to lead them back into the woods 'Hasn't changed then?'

'Not really' Yugi replied as he led Joey into the woods 'So what was it like? Being delusional and all'.

'I…don't really remember it well…I felt like I had died for a day…then came back to life'.

'Freaky'.

'So I see you aren't missing pieces. Yami didn't chew you while I was defenceless?'

'No, Yami has been good. We even slept together'.

Joey raised his brow as Yami blushed crimson but kept quiet 'Slept as in…?'

'No, no not that' Yugi laughed 'We just slept…together in a non-romantic way'.

'Are you sure about that? I mean I would've thought it was the only way to sleep with him'.

'No, we had a nice chat and-'

Yami then turned and jabbed Yugi in the stomach with his staff as his face burned red 'Don't tell him!'

'Ow! Okay, okay'.

Yami then marched off with Kazu trying to trot fast after him, Joey glared as he held Yugi and turned to Yami.

'Jerk!' Joey shouted after him.

'I-It's fine Joey' Yugi reassured and stood up with an arm around his stomach 'It's…umm…hard to explain. But I think Yami consider us friends now…so it's alright'.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

Okay so Joey didn't die but hey it was fun to mess around.

It's a good thing I don't like mushrooms. Nasty little things, who the hell can like them?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Forgotten forest

Now I'm being totally serious.

This is the part where we leave Joey.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Forgotten forest<p>

Yugi and Joey trudged on through the woods, but after following Yami for a few days without stopping it wasn't surprising that they were getting tired and slower. Yami however always seemed to have enough energy to keep himself walking at the same pace and without slowing down.

Joey growled as his shirt got caught on a twig, he broke it off and threw it into the nearby stream 'Are we there yet?' Joey asked.

'Soon' Yami replied 'Just through this path here'.

'It better be worth it' Joey grumbled and crossed his arms.

'Joey, we know you're tired but don't start a fight' Yugi hushed and stroked his arm lightly.

'Well how do we know that this gem thing is here?' Joey questioned giving Yami's back a glare 'How do we know he knows where we're going?'

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'He was right about the first one. I have faith that he knows where we're going Joey. You're just tired is all'.

Joey only gave a grumble as an answer and kicked a small stone lightly, watching it roll out into a small open clearing in the woods where Yami stopped 'Here we are' He announced. The two teens looked up at the woods in front of them before paling at the sight.

Tall trees bloomed from the floor, reaching high into the sky, higher than the other trees around them. Their bark were a near black colour and their leaves a dark purple as they floated slowly and eerie to the ground. A dark mist surrounding most of the bottom floor so hardly anything could be seen, a creaking and moaning sound emitted from within its depths, and hanging from one of the closer trees was a skeleton.

'Come on, hurry up' Yami urged, unfazed by the frightening appearance of the woods.

'Are you nuts?' Joey called out to Yami, making the male stop and turn 'That place has death, torture and…and more death written over it! We're not going in there!'

Yami raised his brow and turned when he heard Kazu barking, seeing the dog growling at the carcass that hung limply from the tree 'It's not that scary'.

'You're insane then! If we go in there we'll get killed for sure!'

Yami laughed loudly and shook his head 'You're hilarious! The only thing that's in there are birds and rats! There's nothing dangerous in there'.

'Oh yeah? Then what happened to him?' Joey then pointed to the skeleton to which Yami shrugged his shoulders too.

'Maybe he wanted to see a view' Yami retorted before casually walking towards the woods with Kazu joining his side 'Besides, it's safer in here then out there. Giant poisonous snakes like humans as food'.

Joey and Yugi paled even lighter as Yami wondered into the woods, the two teens staring at each other 'S-Snakes?' Yugi stammered.

'Uhh…I-I'm going…to stick with Yami' Joey then hurried off to catch up with Yami, followed by little Yugi.

Yugi clung to Joey's arm as they trekked through the Forgotten woods, and Joey clung to Yugi's hands as they followed Yami deeper into the woods. They could barely see ten feet in front of them the mist was so thick, like it was a wave of colour rolling over the ground and wrapping around the trunks of the trees. Odd noises echoed around the woods; rapid tapping against the wood, animal snarls as they fought with each other, and howls that bounced through the area.

Yugi and Joey shivered and turned to Yami, who was completely calm and kept beckoning Kazu to stay by his side every time he wondered off.

'W-What kind of…animals live here?' Yugi managed to ask out of his fear 'S-Specifically…'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Like I said, things like crows, deer's, foxes'.

Joey gave a small sigh of relief 'Normal animals' He muttered quite happily.

'Werewolves'.

They then grounded to a halt, their eyes widening at Yami 'W-W-Werewolves?' Joey repeated.

'Uhuh'.

'T-The ones where a man turns into a wolf as big as a house?'

'A-And has claws and teeth as sharp as knives that can slice through a body?' Yugi added.

'A-And has super senses t-that make it impossible to run away?'

Yami stared at the two shaking and obviously frightened teens before humming in thought and rubbed the back of his head 'I think they're a little smaller than a house' He mused quietly.

They then began to step back 'Y-You said it was safe here!' Joey snapped 'We'll be torn to pieces by…werewolves!'

Yami rolled his eyes 'You're so naïve. Werewolves only attack people for a reason'.

'We do have a reason! We're trespassing!'

Yami rolled his eyes as he looked around 'Did you hear that?'

The teens squeaked and hugged each other tightly 'I-Is it a-a we-werewolf?' Yugi stuttered out as he buried himself in Joey's chest.

Yami frowned and took out his staff to hold tightly in his hands 'You two stay here, you'll be safe' He reassured as he and Kazu crept into the mist.

'Yami!' Yugi called out but hearing a moan around the woods pulled him back into his friends' arms.

Yugi and Joey remained silent for a few minutes, their eyes scanning around the visible trees and small black hills they could see, waiting for something to jump out from the undergrowth and drag them to their deaths. After a while, Joey finally spoke up.

'It's gone quiet' Joey whispered noting how the noises seemed to have died down.

Yugi gave a nod and looked around 'I wish Yami was here…' He whispered back.

'Yeah…me too…' Joey agreed.

'Well what do we have here?'

The teens felt a shiver go up from their back as two cold hands went on each of their shoulders, the fingers lightly rippling over their skin and spreading the cold touch more over their body. A head leaned in between the boys, a smirk playing on the blood red lips against the pale white skin.

'Two young males wondering around all alone' She chuckled teasingly with a small lick to her lips

'Mmm…that does seem the case' Another woman agreed as she emerged from the woods 'Are you lost little boys?'

Joey shook his head as he pulled Yugi closer as the women circled around them 'N-No…we-we're passing through…'

'This is our territory' One woman warned and crossed her arms over her black dress that barely covered her cleavage 'You must have a good reason for touching the new king's garden'.

Yugi bit his lip and turned to Joey who had nothing to say, unsure what to say or do in the woman's presence. It wasn't too hard to guess that they were vampires-the main give away was when they grinned their canines were long and pointed 'No excuse then? Oh well'.

They then rushed over to them, faster than any normal human speed and forced them to the ground 'I want the short one' The second woman proclaimed 'He looks like a good screamer'.

Yugi squeaked and crawled closer to Joey as he glared up at them 'You're not going to touch him!'

'Oh? Why not?'

Joey reached down and grabbed some dirt 'Because of this!' He then threw the dirt up at them so it hit their eyes, they hissed angrily and rubbed at their eyes as Joey forced Yugi on his feet and dragged him behind him as they ran off into the mist.

Yugi was trying to keep up with Joey's feet as they occasionally tripped over themselves at the panic and speed that was going through him. Neither one of them knowing what direction they were going in, just as long as it was away from the vampires.

Joey then skidded to a stop along with Yugi as a man walked through the mist, they then turned to go in another direction before another person walked out, and then another and another before they realised they were trapped within a circle of vampires. Yugi tried to look around for an opening they could go through, but they were blocked in with hungry eyes locked onto them. Yugi whimpered and clung to Joey again 'I-I'm scared' Yugi stammered.

'I-It's okay' Joey tried to reassure but Yugi could tell from his broken voice that he was also scared.

They started to enclose tighter on the teens before there was a growl, and suddenly it was the vampires who became petrified. Yugi and Joey quickly ducked to the ground as a large muscular wolf leapt over them and lunged at one of the vampires, biting it hard and shaking its limp body around; the other vampires hissed and scattered around trying to escape as more wolves jumped into view and chased the other vampires.

Joey kept his arms tightly around Yugi as they stayed firmly to the ground, hearing the pained screams of the vampires as they were ripped to pieces and the others fled for their life. Then it went silent. Only Yugi and Joey could hear each other's heavy breathing from their fear as they waited for a sign that everything was alright.

'Are you two alright?' Yami asked, the teens lifted their heads to see Yami knelt down by them and the werewolves circling them curiously and watching for their reaction.

Yugi was the first to move, breaking from Joey's grip and hugging Yami tightly as he quietly wept onto his shoulder. Joey only sat up and brushed his clothes with a scowl on his face.

'You never said there were vampires here!' Joey hissed at the male.

Yami held Yugi close and turned to the blonde 'I didn't know they invaded. If I did I would've been more careful'.

'Yeah right' Joey snorted.

Yami gave him a scowl back before looking up at the werewolf leader, a large black wolf with odd grey fur patches breaking the black colour. It's ember eyes set on the two boys with Yami, moving closer to Joey and sniffing his hair, making him tense at the hot breath on the back of his neck 'You didn't say there was humans with you' The wolf growled in a deep voice towards Yami.

'They're friends' Yami reassured and let go of Yugi as he slowly calmed down 'They don't mean any harm'.

'To you maybe, but humans are not our friends'.

'Yami…' Joey hissed under his breath so the wolf behind him wouldn't hear.

'But they're with me. They don't wish to cause harm, just to help'.

The wolf gave a deep rumble in his throat like he was thinking 'We'll take you to the entrance' He turned as the wolves started walking in the needed direction 'However if you fail we'll deal the proper consequence'.

Yami gave a nod and helped Yugi and Joey to his feet as they followed the pack of wolves through the woods. Though the scenery looked more or less the same, they were surely moving in one direction, though where it led left Yugi and Joey confused. Yugi casually watched Kazu run alongside the wolves, barking up at them and receiving a threatening growl from them.

Soon they stopped and Yugi and Joey could barely make out the entrance to a cave, they tilted their heads at it but figured they were going to go through it.

'If you pass through the test, you'll go to where you need to' The wolf explained to them 'But if you fail, you'll end up where you started'.

Yami gave a small nod to the terms before gesturing for Yugi and Joey to follow him into the mouth of the cave. The teens gave one last glance to the wolves before they let themselves walk into darkness.

'So…what do we have to do to succeed?' Joey asked casually as they walked through.

'To not be liars' Yami answered.

'Easy enough. What happens if we fail?'

'The wolves will kill us'.

'What?' Joey shouted, Yugi listening as he heard his voice echo through the cave 'You mean we're gonna die?'

'No. We're not lying about what we're doing are we?'

'But what if they think we are?'

'They won't. They don't choose by appearance'.

Yugi only bit his lip and kept his thoughts to himself, praying that they would make it out alright. Yugi then saw the same dismal grey mist in front of him at the other end of the cave.

They walked out onto a small ledge, large roots spread out from the walls of the cavern and dug themselves into a long thin tree trunk that reached up into the mist and disappeared into the see of the mist.

'Kazu, you stay here' Yami ordered making the dog whimper 'Okay, who can't balance?'

Yugi raised an embarrassed hand 'M-Me…'

'Okay. You go first then'.

'Go…first…?' Yugi questioned before looking around and seeing a root grew out of the ledge and to the trunk, wide enough for someone to walk along 'I-I can't!'

'Yes you can' Yami stared a Yugi's small pathetic scared face, he sighed and held his hand out 'You can hold my hand if you want. You too blondie'.

Joey grumbled at the name but gladly took Yami's hand seeing how far it was to the bottom as did Yugi; they both then carefully walked out onto the growing root and shuffled along the plant before Yami tugged Yugi to a stop. Looking around they didn't see anything particularly significant, just more mist and more roots going up the walls.

'Right, this is it'.

'This is what?' Joey asked 'Where are we going now?'

Yami smirked and nodded to the mist, they glanced over still not realising what he meant but after a few moments of staring at the abyss they realised what he meant.

'Are you kidding?' Joey spat 'If we jump this high we'll kill ourselves!'

'Then you best land on your feet' Yami retorted 'Are you ready?'

'W-Wait' Yugi spoke up 'H-How can you be sure we won't get hurt? O-Or that this leads to where you think it does?'

'Because I'm always sure' Yami looked between the two unsure teens before rolling his eyes and running off the edge, keep his hands tightly around theirs so he dragged them over the edge and they fell off into the mist. Their screams echoed around making Kazu bark after them, watching them slowly disappear with his master as well as their screams he whimpered and stayed where he was, hoping they would return.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Joey landed with a thud, groaning as well from the long fall and the hard hit they endured on their arrival. Yami managed to land on his feet and only glanced at the two teens with an unimpressed look and walked off without them. Yugi pushed himself up, rubbing his chest as it was the part of him that hurt the most; Joey also stood up and brushed his clothes clean off grass. They took a few minutes to sort themselves out before looking around at where they had landed.<p>

It looked like a garden, the mist providing a sky of protection. Small ferns and flowers laid scattered over the dark green grass and small lanterns were hanging on random spots on the wall to provide light. A gazebo was hidden in one of the corners of the garden, and as Yugi turned he admired a small water feature that had a statue of some sort of woman in the centre of the pond.

Joey looked up when he heard footsteps that Yugi didn't, about to question who was there but when seeing the person his face turned a light pink colour.

It was a woman, she was roughly in her late twenties or so, long blonde curled hair and violet coloured eyes. She wore a short red dress that stopped at about her knees cut over her breasts like any traditional dress, though her feet were missing some matching shoes.

'Beautiful…' Joey whispered.

'Yeah…' Yugi agreed before looking up at Joey and realising he wasn't talking about the garden, Yugi turned to see the woman that had captured Joey's attention.

She glanced at the three males 'Well…looks like I have company…'

Yami moved closer to her first and she sighed 'I know…' She then unhooked a necklace from her neck and handed it to Yami 'First decent human to have passed by to collect it for its rightful use'.

Yami held it tightly in his hand and looked at the deep red gem that sat in the gold chain; he then tried to pry it out of its lock 'You should come with us Mai' Yami advised to the woman 'You'll be safer with us'.

She shook her head 'I can't'.

'They'll kill you if they find you. You can't take that risk'.

'But I can't leave my pets'.

'Pets?' Yugi repeated before looking up hearing a small purr. They then looked up seeing a woman land on the fountain though she wasn't like any other woman; she had long muscular arms with wings growing out of it and sharp claws as nails, her feet resembled more like eagle's feet then normal feet. And sharp ember eyes going between the males and Mai.

'They'll be fine' Yami reassured 'Please, you must come with us'.

Mai shook her head and turned to a harpy as it landed by her side and gave another purr like noise to Mai 'They're my pets Yami, they're weak and they would not be able to go against the forces. I have to stay and protect them'.

'Alright then!' Yami then looked as Joey nudged past and stood by her 'I'll stay and protect her!'

Yami's mouth twitched into a smirk as he sniggered 'You?' He questioned 'You wouldn't last two seconds. Especially if your stomach cried for food'.

Joey gave a light red blush as he crossed his arms over his chest 'I would too! I always do right for Mai! I-I mean f-friends. Yeah!'

Yami smirked and untied the sheath from around his waist and threw it to the blonde who caught it 'Fine, if you really insist lover boy'.

Joey glared at him but held the sword 'D-Don't call me that!' He glanced at Mai who raised her brow at him 'I-I'm good at protecting others! Trust me!'

'Alright then hun' She then leaned closer and placed a kiss on Joey's head making the blonde burn up to a deep red colour.

Yugi sidled over to Yami's side and tugged on Yami's shirt to get his attention 'Please don't let Joey stay' Yugi whispered 'H-He could get killed!'

'It's not my choice' Yami whispered back 'You have to have more faith with your friends Yugi'.

Yugi lowered his gaze as he gave a small nod; he knew Yami was right but the thought of losing the last person who meant that much to him was too terrifying to let it happen. But there was little he could do, only to say 'I'll miss you Joey'.

'Yeah…me too mate' Joey then hugged Yugi tightly and ruffled his hair 'You make sure you don't get hurt and keep Yami in check okay?'

'Okay…'

'I'll…probably see you after this whole thing is blown over. So you be careful until then right?'

Yugi gave a nod and managed to pry himself from his friend and turn back to Yami. The male handed Mai her necklace back without the gem attached, and once she took the gold chain he slipped the gem into his staff and as the ripples spread out the colour changed to a light copper colour. Yami slipped his staff through his holders before turning to Yugi.

'Let's go' He gave Joey a small nod before walking off towards one of the walls.

'Bye Joey…' Yugi whispered as he turned to catch up with Yami.

'Bye…' Joey gave them a small wave as they stood by the side of the wall.

Yugi tilted his head at the plain rock wall before it groaned and opened up for them, Yami and Yugi waited until the wall had completely sunken into the ground before walking through the passage. Yugi turned to see his friend one last time before the wall lifted itself up and blocked them in.

They walked for a few seconds before Yami heard Yugi hiccup. He didn't say anything as Yugi tried his best to keep his tears quiet from the male, not wanting to show his sadness in front of the male as it knew it annoyed him.

But then Yugi jumped at a surprising warm touch to his hand, at first he panicked but once feeling Yami's soft skin against his he allowed his hand to hold tightly to Yami's as they walked away.

*******************************End of chapter 7******************************

Yep, we won't see Joey for a few chapters. But hey, boys with crushes are cute.

So what's going to happen? Will Joey die? Will Yugi and Yami make it through and restore everything that's gone wrong? Will I think of a less cornier plotline?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Short and sweet

The reason this was so late was because I forgot what I was supposed to write.

Seriously, I couldn't remember the next two chapters and thought I was going straight to the last chapter. So yeah, I remembered.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Short and sweet<p>

Yugi and Yami carried on walking through the dark forest, after picking Kazu up and leaving Joey behind to protect Mai the two left the Forgotten forest and walked back into the normal bright looking scenery to try and find the waterfall they suspected that one of the gems was hiding at.

Yugi looked down at their linked hands. Yami had held his hand when they left Joey behind to try and cheer him up, and hadn't let go since they walked into familiar surroundings. Yugi didn't complain though, it was comforting to the teen, whenever he thought about Joey and his safety he held Yami's hand tighter and it was like all the worry was washed away from him.

They walked for a few hours before Yami was the first to let go, he moved his hand to his head where he rubbed the back of it. Yugi looked up at him confused, looking around the same old environment that he remembered.

'This isn't right…' Yami mumbled.

'What? What's wrong?' Yugi questioned.

'I…It doesn't look familiar to me'.

There was a moment of silence as Yugi tilted his head 'We're lost?'

'It's not my fault!' Yami snapped.

'Okay, okay…maybe we can find a town or something, somewhere where we can find our bearings'.

'I doubt there are any towns around here'.

'Well we just have to try' Yugi then pointed ahead of them 'How about this direction first? We might find something there'.

'Yeah sure…'

Yugi smiled and led Yami into the direction he pointed at, hoping that soon they would find a town that could help them point in the right direction, because if they couldn't they were truly stuck.

* * *

><p>They wondered around the forest for a while and then, as if by magic, they started to hear people's voices. They moved closer to the sound before they walked out of the forest and into a small town, people were walking around doing their usual business although a few of them looked towards the two teens with shocked and confused faces.<p>

It didn't take Yami too long to find a small stall where they sold maps; he rummaged through them and laid them out with a small mumble to himself as he tried to find which way they were supposed to go. Yugi stood by his side and occasionally reached down to stroke Kazu; he then looked around and tilted his head to a small shop with a sign over the door.

'Hey a psychic' Yugi walked closer as Yami looked over to him and rolled his eyes.

'Probably a fake Yugi' Yami called out as he put the maps back where they came from before following Yugi 'You'll be wasting money'.

'She might be able to tell us where we need to go'.

'I just said it's a fake'.

'It couldn't hurt to try'.

Yami groaned as Yugi pushed the door open and walked in, making Yami grumble but followed the teen inside nonetheless. It was a small waiting room, with a few seats for visitors to sit and wait on and another door leading elsewhere, Yugi looked around enchanted by the bright red and yellow colours that filled the room while Yami looked unimpressed like always.

'This…is sickening' Yami grumbled.

'It looks happy to me' Yugi commented and tugged Yami over to the seats.

'That's why it's sickening'.

The door then opened and the two looked up to see an elderly woman standing at the door smiling at the two.

'Hellos dears' She greeted with a small bow 'Now, which one of you would like to go first. You got the money right?'

'Money?' Yugi repeated.

'A fake' Yami whispered to Yugi so she couldn't hear.

Yugi gave Yami a small frown and ignored Yami and dug around in his pockets 'I saw the price…I think I have enough for one of us. Yami you should do it'.

'Uhh…why?'

'Because you know more about this then I do' Yugi handed him the money and lightly pushed him towards her 'He'll be your…uhh…client'.

She gave a nod and beckoned him to follow her 'Please, come in then'.

Yami rolled his eyes but did as he was told, following the elderly lady into the dark looking room. The room was bare if the large curtains didn't cover up the dark looking walls and splashed out with a dark purple colour, there were pillows on the floor used for sitting on and by their sides sat a small fire that was the only light for the room.

'Please, take a seat' She offered as she knelt down on one of the pillows.

Yami rolled his eyes but sat down nonetheless and handed her the money which she took and slipped into her pocket. Yami then frowned.

"Wait…that's all our money for food" Yami thought "I hope the place we're staying provides that".

'Please, give me your hand boy' She asked politely.

'It's Yami' Yami grumbled but held out his hand nonetheless.

The lady took hold of his hand before her fingers felt across his soft skin; Yami didn't feel inclined to watch so let his eyes avert somewhere else around the boring room to distract himself.

'I see you are but the few who don't believe in my…gifts' She commented.

'No not really' Yami answered honestly.

She gave a light chuckle before nodding 'You are looking for something…'

'No duh, I look just as out of place as another traveller, you're going to have to do better than that'.

She gave another chuckle 'Hmm…it doesn't seem that you'll find what you're looking for, especially if you can't decide what it is you want' Yami only sighed and rolled his eyes again, she then smiled and curled his fingers up 'And also, look out for something short and sweet, you'll find that it's the most important thing to you'.

'Yeah right. Are we done?'

'For now'.

'Good' Yami then stood up and grumbled as he walked out and turned to Yugi 'Damn waste of time, let's go'.

'What did she say?' Yugi asked as he and Kazu quickly caught up with him.

'A lot of crap' Yami mumbled and looked around 'Told you it was a waste of time'.

Yugi sighed but gave a small nod of his head, showing he wouldn't go more into it as it was making Yami angry to continue on the subject.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat on the bed as he watched Yami pull off his shirts and walked around shirtless, Yami was comfortable like it for a while before he noticed Yugi's staring and raised a brow out of curiosity.<p>

'What?' He questioned.

'Nothing' Yugi replied and looked away 'Just thinking…'

Yami rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed to lay down on it and pull the covers over him 'Try and get some sleep' He suggested 'You'll feel better in the morning'.

'Okay…' Yugi got up and blew out the candle so their room was engulfed by darkness and Yugi laid down next to Yami, making sure to keep his back to Yami's as they kept on their sides of their bed. Yami close his eyes and rested his head on his pillow and stayed on his side comfortably until he felt Yugi move and frowned.

'What are you doing?' Yami questioned.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised quietly 'I can't stay in one position too long…I'll get stuck'.

Yami sighed but nodded anyway 'Fine just…don't bother me much okay?'

'Okay' Yugi sighed lightly and closed his eyes 'Yami?'

'What?'

'Thanks…for everything you've done'.

Yami gave a light blush but tried to hide it in his pillow 'Whatever' Yami mumbled into the pillow 'You soft hearted…short…ass…'

'_And also, look out for something short and sweet, you'll find that it's the most important thing to you'._

"Short and sweet what's that supposed to even mean?" Yami couldn't help but smirk as he tried to drift off to sleep before he sat up 'Shit!'

'What? What?' Yugi questioned as he sat up as well.

"Short? Sweet? That's Yugi in a nutshell!" Yami glanced to the panicking Yugi with a small blush "And if he's the most important to me…"

There was an explosion and Yugi and Yami quickly jumped out of their beds and looked out the window, there was screams and black smoke as what looked like sparks floated through the air and hit roofs of buildings, making them burn.

'Come one we have to get out of here!' Yami urged as he grabbed his stuff and opened the door to run out of, Yugi and Kazu quickly followed his lead and they came out to the streets. People were running away in fear and they could easily spot people with bows who had arrows of fire which must've been the sparks that set the roofs on fire.

'Take Kazu and get out of here Yugi!' Yami ordered as he took out his staff and ran over to the trouble makers.

Yugi then ran off in the opposite direction with the dog by his side, he ducked between two buildings hoping he could make it out to the woods where no one would see him, but then someone grabbed him by the throat and roughly pushed up against the wall. Kazu barked loudly at the people but ended up being kicked and whimpered.

'Well isn't it the little boy from the woods?' The vampire chuckled and licked over her lips lightly 'Who would've thought that he'd be here…makes our job easier'.

'The king will be mighty pleased' The other woman agreed as she moved closer 'The tables will be set to equal now'.

'Hey!' They then turned to see Yami rushing towards them; they quickly dropped Yugi and jumped up to the roofs-which luckily hadn't caught fire yet-before making their escape, Yami hurried over to Yugi and pulled him up as he took in deep breaths and rubbed his neck 'Are you okay Yugi?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi whimpered 'Please, I don't want to be here'.

'Likewise, come on lets go' Yami held Yugi's arm tightly and beckoned Kazu to follow them as he took the small teen into the woods and away from the danger.

* * *

><p>They ran for a while into the woods before they couldn't hear any more of the damage caused to the town, Yami slowed down and took the chance to catch his breath back before he heard a wail and turned to Yugi who had begun crying.<p>

'Yugi?' Yami questioned 'What's wrong?'

Yugi then flung himself at Yami and hugged him tightly as he sobbed into his chest 'T-Those…p-poor people!' Yugi cried as he hugged Yami tighter.

Yami gave a faint blush but pulled Yugi closer and coaxed him to sit down by a tree so it was more comfortable for the two, Yugi only curled up more into Yami's body as the older male tried to reassure him.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami whispered and stroked his hair 'There was nothing you could do…it's not your fault…'

'I-I can't…help it…'

'Sshh' Yami hushed and pulled Yugi closer 'It's going to be okay Yugi…I promise…'

Yugi nodded and carried on crying for a while before he started to slow down to small sniffles and loose tears before he fell asleep on Yami. Yami only sighed an pulled the sleeping Yugi close to him as he kept a look out for anyone coming in their direction, he then looked down at the sleeping Yugi and let his fingers gently caress his skin and his lips before pulling his hand away and shaking his head.

"Damnit Yami, don't let them get to you" Yami thought before resting his head back and closing his eyes to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

*******************************End of chapter 8******************************

So…is Yami starting to like Yugi? I sure hope so otherwise the shippers will come after me!

For some reason…I really like vampires being the bad guys! I have to write them in again some other time…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Mountain fountain

Why does the song dirty little secret come to mind?

I mean…it's not like one of these two are keeping secrets from each other.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Mountain fountain<p>

Yugi was still glum from the raid the previous night as he trailed after Yami through the woods again; Yami felt guilty for carrying on walking but there wasn't much he could say to Yugi that he hadn't already said, he just hoped that Yugi would get over it sooner or later.

Yugi lifted his head when he heard a faint rushing noise, with a small tilt of his head he walked towards the sound, Yami stopped when he couldn't hear Yugi following him and frowned at the empty sight.

'Yugi?' Yami questioned as he looked around 'Yugi where are you?'

'Over here Yami' Yugi called back to him.

Kazu raced over to Yugi's voice with Yami following behind him, the dog broke through some bushes before managing to stop at the edge of the cliff with Yugi by his side. In front of them was a very deep valley with a river flowing through it and right by their side was a waterfall spewing out large amounts of water. Yami caught up with the two, gently looking over the side before turning to Yugi.

'We best keep moving' Yami suggested.

'Is this not the waterfall?' Yugi asked 'The one we're looking for…'

'No. It's just a waterfall; besides it's not in the mountains…we still have to keep going' Yugi made no movement so Yami sighed and turned to Kazu 'Come on Kazu'.

The dog gave a small bark and followed Yami back into the woods, Yugi stayed rooted to his spot as he watched the water fall to the river below and create small like waves through the water. Yugi then tilted his head and squinted at the water, noticing something silvery floating underneath the water and closer to the waterfall, he couldn't make out what it was but as soon as it jumped out the water and started to fly up to him Yugi backed away and was about to make a run to Yami but claws stuck to his shoulders and was pulled away from the ground.

Yugi let out a scream of Yami's name to which the male ran back to him, seeing Yugi within the grasp of a large birds claws as he wriggled to get himself free, Yami quickly drew his staff out but as soon as he did the bird and Yugi disappeared into nothing. Yami looked around confused and desperate as his eyes searched around the scenery for Yugi.

'Yugi?' Yami called out 'Yugi!'

* * *

><p>Yugi gave a groan as he started to wake up, hearing a rushing noise by his side his eyes fluttered open to see the bird that had grabbed him resting by his side peacefully as it preened its wings. Yugi sat up catching the birds' attention and tried to scramble away from it, only stopping when his hand touched water and he shook it dry before looking around.<p>

He was sat in a cave, a light blue colour painted over the rocks by the small pool that Yugi sat on the edge of. There didn't seem to be an entrance to the cave, or if there was it was caved in-didn't seem unlikely at the amount of rocks piled around the area-the large bird was settled on a rock like perch, it's silver feathers shimmered in the blue light and had ocean deep blue eyes. Nothing like a normal bird Yugi could be sure.

'Are you awake yet?' A voice asked.

Yugi gasped and turned around when he heard the voice and turned to see a woman standing behind him, she was very young looking with long black hair draping over her face and down her waist. She wore a small shirt over her top which seemed to be drenched by water and a long skirt to match with it; she brushed her long black hair behind her ear as she moved closer to Yugi.

'I'm glad I finally got to meet you' She spoke.

Yugi stared up at her confused 'I-I…d-do I know you?'

'No not yet child, my name is Rei'.

'A-Are you…going to hurt me?'

'No. I have no reason to'.

Yugi pulled himself round to sit normally glancing between Rei and the bird 'T-Then why am I here? A-Away from my friend…'

She then tilted her head 'I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't mean to upset you…you can go back whenever you wish'.

Yugi looked around again 'Are you trapped in here?'

'No. I choose to stay here on my own accord'.

'But…there's no food you'll starve…'

'I have…and will do…but I have my supply of survival'.

Yugi frowned before leaning slightly to look at the pool of water that was there, his eyes widening when he saw a small trickle of water going down from the rocks and feeding the pool, like a small waterfall.

'Is…this the waterfall that gives life?' Yugi questioned quietly.

'Yes it is' Rei answered calmly.

Yugi looked back up at her, his fears about the strange place and the woman washed out of him and his mind became focused on one thing only, he stood up so he could face Rei properly 'I-I'm with a friend who's looking for these four gems'.

'Yes I know of them' Rei answered.

'W-We think one of them is here. I-Is it?'

'No'.

Yugi then sighed and hung his head 'Then we have nowhere else to look'.

'But I know where it is' Rei added.

Yugi then turned hopeful and turned back to her 'W-Where? We have to find it before-'

'Before Kenshin takes it and increases his power. I know child, I know'.

'Then you have to tell me…please…'

'I once had it in my possession…then I had a daughter and she took the gem…but then she left and had her child…I can only presume that that child has it now'.

'And do you know where this child is?' Yugi queried.

'The whereabouts of the child is not important at this point'.

'It is! We have to find them!'

She then gently put her hand on Yugi's forehead and it was like a rush of cool water flowed through him and he immediately silenced and felt calm at the situation.

'It is not a problem at the moment' She repeated to the teen 'You andyour friend should go to the stronghold Kenshin holds, he'll be there…and once you get there all four gems will be close to each other'.

'Close?' Yugi mused quietly 'He's…going to the stronghold…?'

'Yes. Your travels to find it have been meaningless…but I assure you the four gems will be there…' She then took her hand off his forehead and nodded 'You must be safe Yugi'.

'I-I'll try to be…' Yugi then looked around 'I-I have to get back to Yami, he must be worried about me…a-and I have to tell him what you've just told me'.

She nodded in agreement 'Yes…my bird will take you back' Yugi gave an uncertain look to the animal as it gave a strange purring noise and shook its head 'Don't worry…you can ride on its back this time'.

'Right…' Yugi then looked up at her 'Will I see you again Rei?'

'No' Yugi then looked down sad only to have his face gently cupped in her hands, the cool feeling swirling around her touch to his skin 'But I promise you…you'll never forget me…like I'll never forget you…'

Yugi gave a warm smile 'Thanks…you're a…really nice person…just with odd tastes' Yugi commented as he looked around the cave.

'Yes' She then let go of him as the bird moved closer to them and laid down for Yugi to climb on 'Good luck…Yugi'.

Yugi nodded as he climbed onto the birds neck, clinging tightly to it as it rose up and made the teen slip slightly 'You too Rei'.

The bird then let out a shrill cry before flapping its large wings so it lifted from the ground and took off in the direction of a rock wall before going through it with Yugi still on its neck.

* * *

><p>Yami was still frantically looking for Yugi around the waterfall, pacing slightly as small tears gathered in his eyes the more he couldn't find Yugi. He then stopped his moving making Kazu look up; Yami ran his hands through his hair as loose tears ran down his face.<p>

'I've lost him…' He whispered before closing his eyes tightly 'Idiot! I've lost him!'

Yami then looked up when he heard a shrill cry, the bird reappeared out of nothing and came to a stop on the land behind Yami, he watched in silence as Yugi slipped off the birds' neck and thanked the creature for the ride before it disappeared once again. Yugi turned to Yami and gave him a small wave.

'Hey Yami. I'm back'.

Yami didn't say anything; he simply stared at Yugi in silence for a few moments before running over to him and pulling him into a tight hug, Yugi froze and blushed lightly but let the male hug him nonetheless, knowing he deserved to be squeezed of air for worrying the male.

'I…I thought I wouldn't see you again…' Yami whispered shakily.

Yugi gave a small smile and slipped his arms around Yami 'Like I could ever leave you at a time like this'.

Yami stayed comfortable hugging Yugi before abruptly shoving Yugi off him and wiped his eyes clean of tears 'I wasn't worried!' Yami protested 'I just…you left so suddenly and I had no idea where you went! For all I knew you could've been tortured or eaten! S-So don't think anything of it!'

Yugi gave a light giggle 'Okay Yami. Oh!' Yugi then turned Yami to face him 'I met this woman called Rei!'

'Rei?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah! She said that we should go to the stronghold that Kenshin is already in. She said that when we do…all four gems will be close'.

'What? She's making this up'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. She said that she once had it. But then she had a daughter who left and had a child afterwards. That child is going to the stronghold and we best meet him there'.

'Err…right' Yami then glanced to Yugi 'You're not coming. It'll be too dangerous'.

'Yami. I'm going. If it's too dangerous for me it's too dangerous for you and I'm not letting you go alone'.

Yami opened his mouth to argue back but ended up sighing and shaking his head 'No point in arguing with you is there?'

'Nope' Yugi answered.

Yami sighed again and beckoned Kazu to follow them 'Fine…but if you die it'll be on your fault'.

'Yes Yami' Yugi rolled his eyes lightly before following Yami into the woods as well, hoping that Rei wasn't lying to them.

*********************************End of chapter 9****************************

Can you guess yet? I wonder what could happen…

To stop them…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Stolen

Big ben-I mean ten here!

Yes…it is quite a biggy…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Stolen<p>

Joey leaned against one of the trees as he watched Mai tend to her harpies, a small pink blush went on his face as he watched the woman brush her hair behind her ear and smile happily at the creatures that gladly took food out of her hands with their long claws. Joey then gave a small yawn, covering his mouth with his hand to disguise it but Mai had already turned and saw his yawn, she gave a small chuckle before walking over to the tired teen.

'Why don't you take a rest?' Mai suggested with her lips curling up into a small smirk.

Joey blushed a darker pink before looking down at his feet 'W-Well…I still have to protect you…' He managed to stammer out an excuse.

'Aww, that's sweet of you hun' She then reached out to ruffle his hair lightly making him give a small laugh at the feeling 'But in all fairness, you'll be a useless defence if you were sleepy. So give yourself a rest'.

Joey sighed but nodded 'Alright Mai…you'll wake me if you think there's danger right?'

'Alright Joseph' She then smiled and lightly let her hand touch his cheek 'You know Joseph, you're pretty cute' She grinned lightly seeing Joey's face burn brightly at the comment 'Has a girl ever told you that?'

'Only my mum…' Joey answered quietly and gave a shy smile.

Mai gave a light chuckle before a rumble broke them from their moment to look up at the dark purple mist hanging over them; the harpies gave a screech and took off from their resting spots and into the sky. Joey drew out the sword he was given, holding its handle tightly as he didn't want to misuse his weapon at such an important time, Joey then glanced at Mai who seemed to try and find the source of the noise.

'Mai, go and find somewhere to hide' Joey ordered as he gripped his sword tighter 'I'll hold them off'.

Mai quickly turned to run off into the trees and to the exit in the rocks but before she could reach it she ran into a large male who grabbed her by the arms and picked her up from the ground and over his shoulder.

'You ain't hiding now from the new king' He chortled loudly before turning and walking off with the kicking Mai.

Joey turned at the man's voice to see Mai getting carried away 'Mai!' Joey chased after him but then another jump out and started attacking Joey; the blonde was able to block most of his sword attacks with his own but was struggling to fight against his strength. He then managed to push Joey's sword into the trunk of a tree, the blade digging deep into the wood making it stick and hard to pull out with one tug. Joey bit his lip before having to let go of the sword and ducking as the other man took a swipe at the teen.

'Leave him, let's just go' The other man growled and held tighter to the struggling Mai.

He glanced at Joey before hurrying off to catch up with his friend, hearing Mai's pleads Joey pushed himself up on his feet again and pulling the sword out after a few tugs and chasing after them, but before Joey could strike at them the man turned and elbowed Joey hard in the face which made him fall backwards and hit his head on the hard rocks. Joey gave a small sigh as his head turned and his eyes closed on his unconscious self, hearing Mai's voice echo around him as everything started to go black.

* * *

><p>Yugi and Yami trudged through the forest in the direction of the fortress; Kazu was trotting on ahead and checking under all lifted roots and bushes to cease his curiosity. The two walked in silence before Yugi gasped and had to stop moving, Yami turned to the smaller teen and hurried back over to him as he gripped his chest and panted lightly.<p>

'You okay Yugi?' Yami asked as he held Yugi's shoulders lightly.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied shakily but smiled up to show he was fine 'Just…had to catch my breath back…probably too much walking…'

Yami gave a small sigh as his eyes softened for the teen 'Listen, you don't have to come with me if you don't want to…'

'And let you get hurt on your own? As if!' Yugi gave a cheeky smile 'If you're going to do this, we're doing it together'.

Yami gave a small smile and bit his lip 'Yugi…' He whispered.

'Yes?'

'I…I…'

Kazu then growled making the two teens turn to the dog; its narrowed eyes were glaring to parts of the woods as if it sensed something coming their way, Yami quickly drew out his wand ready for a fight before turning to Yugi who was looking around petrified as well.

'Yugi, get somewhere safe' Yami ordered before watching the teen run off into the woods to hide, he gripped his wand tightly as he looked around the surroundings 'Alright show yourself!'

Yugi stopped when he thought he was a safe distance but could easily see Yami so he could make sure he would not get too hurt, Yugi then squeaked as he felt cold bony fingers go around his shoulders and a deep chuckle 'Well…look what I found'.

Yugi shivered as he stared up at the vampire with fear in his eyes, he then let out a scream and tried to wriggle out of her grasp but she only laughed at his feeble attempts and tried to drag him away. Yami turned hearing Yugi's scream, fear of his safety ran through his body as he took off to find the small teen, he spotted Yugi in a tight grasp of the vampire with tears running down his face. Yami gripped his wand tighter and ran over to them 'Let him go!' He shouted making the vampire turn in his direction.

Yugi gasped 'Yami look out behind you!'

Yami spun around at Yugi's warning only to watch as another vampire stabbed Yami through the stomach, Yami gasped and dropped his wand to the ground so he could grasp his bleeding wound, Yugi's eyes widened as they filled with tears 'No!' He screeched and tried to break free again 'Yami! Yami!'

Yami gave shaky breaths as the vampire pulled out their sword and turned to walk away 'Let's get out of here'.

Yugi was sobbing hard as he looked back at Yami while his attempts gave no success 'Yami! Yami!' He shouted after him through his heavy crying.

Yami fell to his knees as he pressed on his wound, small tears left his eyes as he wanted to go after them and save Yugi, but the searing burning pain and the fast loss of blood pulled him to the ground as he gave laboured breaths. Kazu gave whimpers as he paced around his master, unsure of what to do or how to help so gave licks to his face, Yami felt his eyes close with Yugi's voice fading with the darkness before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Yami started to open his eyes with a small groan, the sky was much darker by now and a soft orange glow cackled by his side, this was a strange heaven for Yami-and a mild hell if he wasn't in heaven. Yami then looked over as a familiar blonde leaned over him, smiling when he saw he was awake.<p>

'Hey Yami' Joey greeted quietly 'Welcome back'.

'Ugh…' Yami groaned as he pushed himself shakily to sit up and rubbed his bandaged middle 'Wha…what happened…?'

'I don't know…I was hoping you'd tell me' Yami gave another grunt as he rubbed his side, Joey lowered his gaze 'They took Mai…I couldn't protect her…'

'They took Yugi too…' Yami mumbled with regret.

Joey was silent for a few moments before lifting his head 'Then when I came too this woman was telling me she was a friend of Yugi's friend and led me to you'.

Yami glanced to his right to see a woman sitting with a large bird curled up around her; her long black hair looked weak and straggly with faint grey strands, her eyes dark and sunken with bloodshot eyes, she was breathing heavily and her body was skinny and weak. She looked like she would've been a beautiful woman if her sickly appearance wasn't off putting.

'You…must be Rei right?' Yami asked quietly.

She gave a small nod and rested on one arm 'Yes…I'm happy…my water gave you life again…'

'Are you alright?' Joey questioned 'You don't look so good now'.

She held a shaky hand up to pass off the question before turning to Yami 'You must…carry on with your task…your friends…need you…'

Yami nodded before standing up on his feet, wobbling slightly and grasping at his side but determined to stand 'Don't worry…I'll make everything right…'

'Yami you aren't fit enough to walk around' Joey argued as he stood up.

'I don't care. I need to bring Yugi back' Yami turned to Joey 'You understand that right?'

Joey bit his lip and stared at Yami before reaching down and picking up the sword 'Alright, but I'm coming with you just in case you pass out again'.

Yami gave a nod and turned to Rei 'Will you be alright?'

She gave a weak smile 'I might be…'

Yami nodded before turning to Kazu who was curled up by the fire 'Kazu, let's go boy'.

Kazu gave a small bark in response and got up to follow his master and his friend out into the woods.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

And trust me I haven't finished my sadistic spree.

But let's hope after that my good side will kick in…nah.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Fourth gem

My god…

The corny levels on this chapter are off the charts! And it's not even the end yet!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Fourth gem<p>

Moans and cries echoed around the prison room from the weak and injured hostages, Yugi and Mai were sharing a dirty and dark cell together, Yugi was crying his eyes out as he grasped tightly to Mai who was trying to comfort the teen in their hostile environment.

'H-He can't be g-gone!' Yugi wailed as Mai stroked his hair 'H-He co-couldn't!'

'It's alright hun' Mai reassured as she hugged Yugi tighter 'Everything's going to be okay'.

Yugi only wailed louder 'Y-Yami's dead! It's a-all my fa-fault!'

'No it's not Yugi, it's okay' Mai tried to continue hushing him 'We need to get out of here okay? So please…you need to be strong…for Yami'.

Yugi sniffled and gave a weak nod but still gave shaky gasps as he tried to stop himself from crying, they then looked up as a door slamming open echoed down the halls. Mai held Yugi tighter as footsteps approached before two women and Kenshin looked into the cell, the male stroked over the gem on his neck as he looked towards Mai.

'Are you sure she doesn't have it?' Kenshin questioned turning to one of the women.

'Yes…but your highness' She then whispered something to him that made him look towards Yugi.

Kenshin gave a small hum before nodding 'Bring him'.

Yugi shook his head as the women opened the cell door and walked towards them 'No Mai! Don't let them take me!'

'I won't Yugi' Mai reassured glaring up at the women as they approached closer to the two.

The two women stood in front of the cowering prisoners staring deeply back into their own eyes, swiftly the first woman grabbed Yugi's hair making him yelp in pain as they dragged him away from Mai the second woman pushed Mai away roughly from Yugi so he couldn't help the teen. Mai got up on her feet to try and stop them taking Yugi away, but she only got slapped by one of the women before they shut the door after them, Yugi wriggled in their grasp and cried out to Mai.

'Yugi!' Mai grabbed onto the bars and watched them pull Yugi away and out of the prison cells with a loud slam to follow.

* * *

><p>Joey and Yami soon came to the large stronghold hiding in the nearby trees as they looked around the area, guards patrolled around the top of the building and around the ground, at least one pair of eyes were scanning one direction. Yami and Joey sat back after taking in their situation.<p>

'How the hell are we going to get in there?' Joey whispered to Yami 'Please say you have an idea'.

'I'm working on it' Yami defended but then slapped a hand over Joey's mouth as he heard approaching voices.

Yami looked around to see two guards moving closer though they didn't seem to realise the two teens sat behind the tree as they carried on having their casual conversation. Yami let go of Joey and gave a small nod towards the guards, Joey looked up at them and gave a small nod before following Yami along. No one seemed to notice the two guards disappearing into the woods, which only helped Yami and Joey.

Yami and Joey fitted on the heavy armour the guards wore over their clothes, Yami turned to Kazu as he whimpered at his master 'Kazu, you must stay here understand?' Yami turned to Joey 'Alright let's go'.

'Hold on' Joey pointed to Yami's staff 'How are you going to explain that?'

Yami looked to it then smiled as he took it out 'Took it'.

'Oh really? So where's the real owner?'

'Ran away. Couldn't find him'.

Joey raised his brow before shaking his head and turning 'I hope this works…for Yug's and Mai's sake'.

'I know Joey' Yami and Joey then moved out, trying to see how the others acted on patrol 'We need to find the prison cells…that's probably where they're holding them'.

'And where's that?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know…we have to get inside and find it'.

'Okay…man I'm shaking'.

'Just try and keep calm Joey, they probably can see fear on faces no doubt…'

Yami and Joey marched quietly over to the front gate; two of the guards watched them curiously before stopping Yami 'Hey, where did you get that staff?'

'I found it' Yami lied with a small smile 'I figured that it might be of use. You never know'.

They stared at Yami before nodding and letting him go 'Alright'.

Yami quickly caught up with Joey as they walked inside, they searched through the maze of corridors quietly as no one disturbed them, Joey looked over his shoulder at one point before turning back and catching up with Yami.

'Don't you think it's odd?' Joey questioned quietly.

'That there are patrols outside and not inside?' Yami added before nodding 'I've noticed it too'.

'What does that mean? That they knew we were coming?'

'Probably'.

'Well they might've killed Mai by now then!'

Yami couldn't reassure the blonde over that matter knowing that they had the capability of doing such a thing to Mai, Joey stared at Yami's serious face as if he could tell what he was thinking before falling silent and carrying on searching for the prison cells. After a while it didn't take them long to find a room filled with moans and pleas of the caged up prisoners, they opened the door and looked at each weak and crying prisoner cowering in their cells.

'Joey!' The blonde looked up at the woman voice seeing Mai standing at the bars with her arms poking through.

'Mai!' Joey ran over to her and despite the bars in the way managed to wrap his arms around her 'Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything?'

'I'm fine Joey' She reassured holding his face in her hands; she then turned to see Yami walk closer 'Yami? Yugi said you were dead…'

'Where's Yugi?'

Mai shook her head 'I don't know…Kenshin came and they took him away…I don't know where he is now…'

'Alright' Yami turned to Joey 'Joey you stay here and try and get everyone out of here, I'm going on to find Yugi'.

'Okay…be safe man'.

'Will do' Yami then hurried on to the other end before walking out that door and going through the maze of corridors.

Joey turned to Mai and put his hands over hers 'Don't worry Mai; I'm going to get you out of here soon'.

'I know Joey' She whispered then watched the male look around the prison for anyway of breaking them out.

* * *

><p>Yami quickly searched through the corridors, desperately trying to find Yugi in the large fortress. Yami soon came to the end of one of the corridors; large double doors guarded the room beyond it and almost beckoned Yami to walk inside.<p>

Yami took hold of his staff tightly knowing he would be needing it if he ventured inside, he then walked closer to the doors and with one large kick he threw open the doors and ran inside. Kenshin had barely looked up before Yami was standing in front of him with his staff pressed firmly against his neck, a burning glare in Yami's eyes as he stared back at the false king.

'Where's Yugi?' Yami demanded.

Kenshin gave a small chuckle 'My haven't you got a temper on you?' He joked lightly.

Yami gave a low growl and pressed harder 'Tell me or I'll kill you'.

He gave a small chuckle and then pointed to one direction 'He's over there'.

Yami frowned then turned to look over his shoulder to see two guards walk in with a struggling Yugi, the small teen stopped for a moment to gaze at Yami with new tears falling down his face.

'Y-Yami?' He stuttered 'Y-You're okay!'

Yami then turned back to Kenshin 'Release him! Now!'

'This is where our paths cross' Kenshin calmly crossed his legs and clasped his hands together 'I can't let him go'.

'You sure about that?' Yami threatened tapping his staff.

'Not without a price' Kenshin added.

'What kind of price?'

'And you can't guess?' His eyes moved over Yami's staff 'All I ask for is the two stones you have in your possession, not too hard is it?'

'I can't…'

'I need them to build a new world, a place where the traitors of the so called royal army can't damage our lives anymore. Wouldn't you want what's best for your friend?' Kenshin then gave a half laugh 'Besides, you'll have the strongest gem out of the lot'.

Yami then gave a look of confusion which made Kenshin laugh some more 'Oh didn't you know? Your friend, the one you trusted and relied on, is the fourth gem'.

Yami frowned in confusion then turned to Yugi who went wide eyed before shaking his head 'N-No! He's insane!'

'You didn't find it odd that you and he were brought together by coincidence? The gem that nestles inside of him is powerful to create life, and to keep it alive. He's small…weak…vulnerable…and yet he's powerful…does this remind you of anything?'

Yami only stared at Yugi speechless just like the teen did back at him before yelling out 'Don't trust him Yami! Don't give him anything!' He was then cut off as one of the guards wrapped their arm around his neck to silence him as he tried to keep his breath.

'So what's it going to be? Your friend or the gems?'

Yami bit his lip and looked back to Kenshin before pulling his staff closer and pulling out the two gems from the orb before passing them to Kenshin, the male held the gems in his hands before smiling and curling his fingers around them.

'Kill him' Kenshin ordered.

The guards then held Yugi's shoulders before they stabbed him through the back, Yami turned to Yugi as he gasped and panted before falling to his knees and then to the ground with his eyes fluttering closed. Yami paled slightly and began to shake as the guard moved Yugi's body over slightly, a small pale blue gem was hidden underneath him to which the guard collected before throwing it over to Kenshin who caught it with a small smile.

'Finally I have all four…it was kind of you to bring them to us'.

Yami turned to Kenshin with his eyes full of rage 'You…you bastard!' Yami shouted and was about to lunge at him but black smoke reached up and grabbed Yami's arms and legs before pulling him away.

'You have such a bad temper' Kenshin teased as he stood up moving the gems lightly in his hands 'I can't let anything such as rebels exist in my domain now'.

Joey and Mai walked along the balcony before looking over the edge seeing Yami being held back and Yugi lying on the ground with a seeping red patch growing. Joey looked towards Kenshin before jumping over the edge and landing on top of the male, Kenshin growled in anger and kicked Joey off him to which the blonde scurried away but it was long enough to distract the male and freed Yami. Kenshin sat up then felt around his neck, he then turned to the blonde as he picked up the dropped gems.

'You!' He screeched then turned to Yami as he grabbed his staff 'Kill them! Kill them all!'

Yami turned as the guards drew out their blood soaked swords, Yami held his staff tightly and sent two bursts of energy to the guards sending them back to the wall and knocking them out.

Joey was trying to keep away from Kenshin as he chased the blonde around the room; Joey then picked up one of the gems and turned to Yami 'Yami heads up!'

The male then threw the green gem to Yami; Yami quickly caught it and pushed it into his orb 'No!' Kenshin screamed 'I'll kill you!'

'You'll have to catch me first' Joey retorted before throwing another gem to Yami for him to catch. Kenshin looked between the two teens before Joey threw the last two to Yami who slipped it into his orb that glowed brightly.

'No!'

'Joey! Get out of here!' Yami ordered as he knelt down to pick Yugi's body up.

Joey quickly scrambled to the door with Mai also following the order to meet up with Joey, Kenshin panted lightly as he watched Yami glare at him, holding tightly to his staff.

'No…no you wouldn't dare!' Kenshin exclaimed.

'Kuzusu!'

The staff then gave out a blinding light making Yami hid his face from the light, Kenshin screamed again and covered his eyes at the light before there was an echoing boom and the building started to break apart and fall down.

Joey held Mai's hand as they ran through the corridors as they tried to dodge the crumbling walls 'Mai look out!' Joey then pulled Mai closer before a large chunk of the wall tumbled to the wall; Joey looked around before pulling Mai again 'Come on, in here!'

Joey pulled Mai into a small doorframe to protect them from the rubble, Joey pulled Mai close and closed his eyes tightly hoping that they would somehow survive.

Kazu sat outside like his master had told him to, watching the building crumble with light seeping out of the cracks and holes, the mutt tilted its head before the light burst forth from the building and spread out consuming the whole area before disappearing into the night.

******************************End of chapter 11******************************

Yeah you really can't tell I didn't lose my will to live at the end…

But boom! End of the world…just boom!

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	12. Home

This can't go well.

Or can it…

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Home<p>

Joey gave a groan as he opened his eyes lightly and looked around through his hazed eyes, he laid on the ground in the middle of the woods with his arms tightly wrapped around Mai from his protection, he gave a small groan as he pushed his achy body to sit up and look around the empty woods. He tried to recollect his thoughts before he turned his attention to the unconscious Mai, he held her shoulder and shook her lightly.

'Mai? Mai wake up' Joey persisted as he shook her shoulder more.

Mai mumbled something under her breath before she opened her eyes and looked up at the male by her side 'Jo…Joey…?'

'Hey Mai, are you alright?'

'Mmm…I think so…' Mai rubbed her eyes as she sat up as well 'What…where are we?'

'I dunno' Joey looked around again before spotting a red gem by his side, he picked it up before passing it to Mai 'Here…I think this is yours'.

Mai took the gem and stared at it, she turned it lightly in her hands before looking around again 'Where are Yugi and Yami?'

Joey looked around again not realising that Yugi and Yami were nowhere in sight, Joey stood up on his feet to get a higher look but still nothing 'Yugi?' Joey called out as he paced around a little 'Yugi! Yami! Where are you?'

* * *

><p>Yami was lying on his back by a stream flowing by him, he too was unconscious by the blast and didn't realise that his dog was by his side sniffing the ground before coming to his master. He looked at his unconscious face before licking over his cheek to try and wake him, Yami gave a small groan as he felt the wet hot feel on his skin but it was enough to open his eyes.<p>

He looked up at the tree tops that hung over him and listened to the water running by his side, he turned his head towards Kazu when he gave a small happy bark and licked Yami's cheek again. Yami groaned and flexed his fingers; he turned his head the other side to see a small blue gem clasped tightly in his hands.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head before Kazu bounded over the stream with a large splash before barking again, Yami followed his pet before he saw that the dog had stopped by the limp body of Yugi.

'Yugi…' Yami stood himself up and wobbled through the stream before falling to his knees by Yugi's side, a large red patch was splattered on Yugi's back where he had been stabbed bringing the painful memory back to Yami's mind. Small tears built up in his eyes as he reached down and pulled Yugi over so he could see his pale face 'Y-Yugi?'

He let his fingers stroke over Yugi's cold face, a few tears ran down Yami's cheeks before he gave a sob and buried his face into Yugi's shoulder to cry over 'N-No…Yugi…' Yami whimpered as he continued to cry over Yugi's dead body.

Yami continued to sob for a few moments before he looked to the gem he held in his hand and then back to Yugi 'I hope this works…' He whispered as he sat up and held Yugi's mouth open, he then gently slipped the gem into Yugi's mouth before closing his mouth again and prayed that it would work.

He waited a few moments but still nothing happened, more tears flowed from Yami's eyes as he sobbed more and rested his forehead against Yugi's. He sobbed loudly as tears dripped onto Yugi's face; Yami opened his eyes weakly before reaching down with his quivering lips to lightly touch Yugi's with his own in a small kiss. Yami then took his lips away before pulling Yugi close in a tight hug.

'I-I'm so sorry…Yugi…' Yami whimpered and continued to cry.

Yami held Yugi tightly for a few moments before he felt Yugi's chest move and a small groan leave his lips, Yami sat up and looked down at Yugi's face watching his eyes flutter open before he turned to Yami.

'Ya…Yami…' Yugi croaked weakly 'I…where…am I…?'

'Yugi…' Yami stroked over his face 'You…you're okay…'

'Umm…yes?' Yugi pushed himself to sit up and rub his shoulders 'What happened? I-I remember being captured and you-'

Yugi was cut off as Yami moved closer to claim his lips in a kiss, Yugi burned to a bright crimson colour as he watched Yami kiss him, when Yami moved back a little Yugi cleared his throat out of embarrassment.

'U-Umm…w-well that was…u-uhh…i-it was…'

'I love you Yugi' Yami whispered resting his forehead against Yugi's.

Yugi gave a small whimper like noise as he looked up at Yami 'Y-You do?' Yami gave a nod as an answer 'O-Oh…w-well umm…t-that's…nice…'

Yami gave a small smile and kissed Yugi again, Yugi still blushed red but this time finding the action rather nice and ended up kissing Yami back gently. Yugi gently slipped his hands over Yami's shoulders so he could wrap them around his neck, enjoying the kiss and making it rather passionate.

'Oi Yugi!' Both teens squeaked and jumped apart to see the blonde marching over 'Here I was searching for you and I find you snogging your boyfriend!'

'Eek! Joey it wasn't like that!' Yugi defended and tried to explain his vague memories to Joey.

* * *

><p>Word about the destruction of the false king passed around quickly, but as soon as it reached the capital city-who wanted to thank the people who had saved them-they had disappeared. Joey and Mai left together to the nearest town in which they lived together and later on got married.<p>

Yami returned to his home in the woods but not without taking Yugi with him, it was a hard adjustment living quite far away from everyone he knew and living wild in the woods with Yami, but after a few modifications he became quite used to his living styles. And as long as he had Yami by his side, he didn't mind where he was, just as long as they were together.

But it seemed that it wasn't going to be just the two of them for very long once they found a bundle.

* * *

><p>Ah yes that's it. Yes I know, but it's truly the end.<p>

Right well down with the thank you and pleas. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story, I hope you had a good time reading this story and all that cheesy smushy stuff again.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
